Maximum Ride: Termination
by Krystal Lunescent
Summary: Maximum Ride returns in what would be the third book in the series. Between being a mother, a heroine, and a teenager, things can get a little crazy! A fight to the death is pretty common...I promise the story is better than the summary! Please read! ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**C h a p t e r O n e**_

The dark woods echoed with the cries of the Erasers, their howls piercing through the midnight sky. As the battle raged on around me, time slowed as I instinctively kicked at another morphed hybrid. Around me, my flock was fighting for their lives.

"Max," a voice called out to me in the midst of the chaos. "I was hoping to find you."

My head whipped around to the sound of the voice. Ari, my arch enemy, sat before me on a tree branch at my level, half morphed into his wolf form.

"Look, I'll give you one more chance. You can either die now, or run away with me. You won't have many more chances." Surprisingly, Ari's voice wasn't icy or completely threatening. In fact, it sounded quite sincere. Hmm…suspicious. He motioned for me to sit next to him on the branch. Something in his eyes made me. I couldn't seem to stop myself from doing so. Even more suspicious.

For those new to our little adventure, allow me to fill you in. Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, Angel and I are all avian mutants. We're 98% human; the rest is all bird. We have wings. We have also acquired other special features. For example, the six year old Angel can read minds…and control other people's…and breath underwater…even talk to fish. So far, she's the only one with so many talents. Nudge can feel emotions from whatever someone else has touched. She's also good with technology. I have the ability to fly at supersonic speeds.

Erasers happen to be our worst enemies. Back at the School (the labs where experiments are created, like us), Erasers are used as guards and are usually used to test our strength. Basically, they track us down and try to kill us, and we try to survive through it. We're all exceptional fighters, and have strength stronger than the average male human. We can also heal quickly and don't get damaged as easily. The downside to all of these perks? It requires a lot of energy to stay alive, and food tends to run short when you're on the run and never able to go anywhere public. Not to mention we have little to no access to any form of currency.

Jeb is one of the lab-coats, or scientists, that created us, but he stole us away from the School and practically raised us as his own; teaching us everything we know. Ari is his son who is technically only seven years old, but since he became an Eraser, he now looks and has matured to about seventeen years old. I've already killed him, but somehow the School brought him back to life; and gave him and his Eraser posse wings. On the upside, they are not nearly as experienced in flying as us, but they are still potentially very dangerous. Ever since we've met, he has been madly in love with me. Angel has read his thoughts to clarify this information. It's a very…complicated relationship we share. He loves me, yet hates me because Jeb has always favored me over him. I just flat-out hate his guts, but it gets hard as I have known him since he was a little kid. Just recently, I have been told that the responsibility of saving the world was mine, and since I was feeling too much and doing what I think is right rather than what they want me to do, the School's newest production was an exact replica; of me. Our only difference was our vast personalities. I was nothing like her on the inside, except she knew all of my weaknesses. Defeating her had been tough, but I could have killed her in our last encounter. My conscious wins again, I guess.

Not too long ago, Ari asked me to run away with him and escape from the mass chaos called my life. Obviously, I refused, and yet here he was again asking me the fateful question once again.

Making an effort to punch the kid in the face, I reply, "How many times do I have to say no to you?" Ari blocked my punch that would have jammed his face in.

"Seriously, Max. Think about it. You now have, like, five seconds." Wow. Ari's face started to morph back to its almost fully human form. His dark brown eyes looked pleadingly into my own face. For the first time in my life, I was shocked into silence. I noticed myself stuttering, searching for words.

"So, what do you say?" Ari's hand was on my arm now, which suddenly snapped all of my senses alive.

"Nope!" For the few moments I could see Ari's eyes before I made them a new shade of black and blue, I actually saw pain and sorrow. Who knew that something like that could actually carry feelings like 'compassion' and 'caring'.

I punched him in the face, causing a gushing nose bleed, and for a few brief seconds Ari did nothing back. But I wasn't going to be surprised. I swung out my leg and side-kicked him in the ribcage, causing Ari to go careening off the branch. His wings suddenly opened, catching a the air, and with several energy-consuming pumps, he continued up into the air to where I hovered above. In one rapid motion, Ari grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled my face closer to his mouth. I struggled, but considering he's like, two hundred pounds-of-solid-muscle-meant-for killing stronger than me, it didn't do much except give him a few not so promising kicked blows in the stomach.

"Max, try to believe me. I'm as sick of Jeb as you are. Consider my offer. If you change your mind, I'll be here." I looked into his face, still almost human. One weird flick of the eyes and suddenly I stopped kicking, involuntarily. Still suspicious.

"Max, listen to me. Jeb wants you to save the world, right? You're the chosen one, right? Well think about this: Jeb wants to 'save the world' from a company that he works for. He wants you to save the world from finding out about the School."

"Ari, let me go! I already know about my destiny!" I through another kick up into his ribs; but again, my foot didn't do as much damage as it should have. Ari didn't even flinch. Then he leaned closer to my ear and barely whispered:

"I'll bet you didn't know this, Max. After Jeb gets what he wants from you, he's going to terminate you. They're getting tired of you, Max. They want someone who can do as they're supposed to without getting so attached. The fake Max was just the beginning of a whole new line of experiments that they are determined will work. Eventually, you will be eliminated from the equation. Everything Angel told you that she heard from the lab-coats' minds is a lie. You're not going to survive for more than a few weeks, at best. Without you, your flock won't survive for too long either, will they?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**C h a p t e r T w o**_

The edge came back to Ari's voice, and I could have sworn the air got colder in those few minutes. It probably shouldn't have surprised me that Jeb had lied. Again. But it did. I don't know why, but I was honestly quite scared. What would happen to my flock? Jeez. Jeb had done a lot to me lately, but even this was a bit extreme. I forced myself back into reality to notice that Ari was almost completely morphed and I had a sticky and wet substance spewing from my nose. The blood on Ari's knuckles told me that he had punched me while I was pondering over my newest stress. I hadn't even noticed.

My instincts started to kick in as a new fury pulsed through my veins. With renewed strength powered by adrenaline and anger, I beat the crud out of Ari. He hardly touched me. I kneed him in the stomach and the beast released my wrists, gasping for the air that just got forced from his lungs. I gave him a hard kick in the side and sent him flying to my right. I flew up higher, then came plummeting down and forced all of my weight on the 'roots' of his wings. He flung downward, head first, yowling. He tried frantically to open his wings and flap, but he was obviously still winded from my kicks and his shoulders sore from my 'dropping in on' the source of his wings. The last thing I heard him screech at me was as follows (and I quote):

"Remember what I said, Maximum Ride! You don't have much longer!"

Normally, I would have responded with a snide and completely snobby comment, but I must admit, I was pretty freaked out by what he told me. I forced myself back into the real world once again. A quick glance around tells me that my flock was still fighting, but were seriously ahead of the Erasers. With their leader Ari gone, they were completely clueless. Most of them flew after their falling and flailing Eraser 'king'.

At last the final Eraser fled for his life.

"Report!" I shouted out to my flock, just as I always do to ensure the safety of my family.

"Good," Nudge said, followed by several agreeing nods from Gazzy (the Gasman) and Angel.

"I'm ok," replied a very banged up Iggy. "I'm just a bit bruised."

Fang gave me a nonchalant nod. "There's an empty cave over there. That's where we can stay for the night."

I gave the end of my wing a quick flick to turn me around toward the direction Fang pointed out. Sure enough, an old cave sat there camouflaged in the thick foliage. I hadn't even noticed it, even though I had been fighting not even fifty feet from its entrance.

I felt Angel's small hand enfold into mine. "Are you ok, Max? You look kind of pale." Her big blue eyes gave a glance at me. I made sure my mind was cleared to ensure that the kid wasn't reading my thoughts. Angel could be creepy that way.

"Yes, I'm fine, sweetie." I gave her a reassuring smile and a slight hug--or at least the attempt of one, considering we were flying, and it's hard to hug someone with wings pumping heavily in-between your shoulder blades.

We all carefully and almost soundlessly alighted on the hard cave floor. It seemed uninhabited. I mean, we'd slept in much worse places. Like a subway tunnel. Or a tree.

Just before eyes were closed and minds temporarily shut down, we stacked out fists (something we do every night before going to bed) and settled down. I took first watch, as usual. It wasn't long before everyone was sound asleep, no doubt dreaming of a happy and non-life-threatening life. Jeez. I would give anything to give these kids something better. Even Iggy seemed completely knocked out.

I let out a deep sigh and pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them. It was chilly tonight, cold even. A deep shiver slinked its way down my spine, and another sigh escaped my lips. My mind must have been going faster than even I can fly--which is pretty dang fast--because I didn't even notice Fang inch his way over to the wall I was leaning against.

"Hey." His voice startled me a bit, but Fang was just stealthy like that. One learns to live with it. I let out yet another sigh. I felt like my brain was going to seep out of my ears. A hand went to my head. "Penny for your thoughts. What were you and Ari talking about in that tree?" It's funny how Fang always knew what I was thinking about. Sometimes I wish I could just forget, though.

"He told me something," I began. "It's disturbing." I hesitated. "Can you promise me something?" I looked up at his face, and I could feel his dark eyes drilling into my head, searching for answers. I looked away. "Promise me that, if something happens, something bad, that you'll do everything you can to protect the flock? You know, keep them alive and away from the School?"

"Yeah. I promise." I felt his eyes leave my pathetically scared form. I can't be scared about this. I'm Maximum Ride, for crying out loud. Invincible Max, that's me. "You know it's ok to be afraid of some of this stuff. You're doing a great job of taking care of us, Max. We all know that."

Jeez. Fang always, always knew what to say to make me feel even more miserable. We sat quietly for a few moments. I wanted to just tell him everything, about how Angel's interpretation of the huge 'Saving the World' gig was completely wrong. About how I'm probably going to die sometime in the next few weeks. Ugh. Is my life really that negative and depressing all the time? Unfortunately, yes, yes it is.

"Ari, told me some stuff that changes all of our lives," I tried again. Fang remained silent beside me. "Remember how Angel had told us that we were going to survive through the 'end of the world' and that I was supposed to save it? She had said that we would live freely and junk. She said she heard it from the minds of the lab-cots themselves." I paused for a moment, waiting for a response from Fang. None came. I continued.

"She was wrong. I'm supposed to die. Soon. Like, within a few weeks' time. Jeb used me. Apparently he doesn't need me anymore, because I am not good enough or something. Ari wants me to run away with him. I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave the flock, and I don't want anything to happen to them; or you." I realized after I finished that I had said all this quickly, in one breath. It also came to my attention how tense my body got when I was unfolding our fates.

At first, Fang just sat as he had before, but the silence was deafening. There was a sort of unspoken fear that passed between us, and I wondered if he had even comprehended all I had said. I sensed him shifting his weight a bit.

"I don't know what to tell you except that I don't want to see you die." His voice, deep and quite, cut through the night sky gently, choosing his words with care. It was obvious that he was really worried, but was trying to figure out a solution in his mind.

"I might die tomorrow," I suddenly blurted. "Or the day after, or next week. I just don't know. Ugh! I sound so pathetic right now!" And on that happy note, I burst into tears. Me, might Max, afraid of death. I'm not sure why. I've spent years dodging it, knowing that it would catch up to me eventually. I also knew that I already come close to death every day of my life. Why was I afraid of it now?

A strong arm draped across my shoulders. Fang's hand pulled my aching head closer to a rock-hard shoulder. I don't know how long we sat like that. Eventually, I stopped blubbering and started breathing in ragged gasps. Jeez. Could I get any more pitiful?

"You'll figure something out. You always do. It'll be fine." Fang's hand ran through my blond-streaked hair, and oddly enough, I felt myself relax a little. Well, about as relaxed as one can get when their life is about to be terminated.

"You should get some sleep. I'll take the next watch." God bless Fang. The next thing I knew, my eyes were closed and dreams--no, nightmares--streaked across my mind. Images of my horrific childhood as a 'lab rat' surged through my brain, triggering memories of the good and bad versions of Jeb. Visions of Ari danced across my thoughts, first as a little kid and then as his current mutant state. In short, it was a very unsatisfying sleep.

I woke up to Total's--the dog that Angel practically adopted; oh yeah, and he talks--tongue slobbering across my cheek.

"Good morning to you, too, Total," I said groggily. He gave me a satisfied doggy smile before trotting over to the sleeping form of Iggy to go through the same procedure.

"Where are we going today, Max? Are we going to look for our parents again?" Angel's soft blue eyes looked at me longingly. Everyone has been curious about what our parents were like. We even 'borrowed' some files from the School giving us information about them. Fang and I thought that we found Nudge's parents on a news broadcast I saw on TV, but we haven't told her yet. Don't want her to get all excited. Iggy's parents turned out to be jerks, using him for a freak show to make money. People really irritate me at times.

I looked at Fang. He gave me one of those looks that said "You're the leader, so _lead_." I shrugged. I really wanted to figure out why Ari was so hooked on this whole 'run away with me' thing. I knew where the School's headquarters were in this area, and it wasn't too far off. In about an hour's time in flying we would be within its property. However, I also knew that the younger kids were sick of fighting with these guys, and they deserved a break.

Nudge suddenly looked excited, a newly found spark in entered her big brown eyes. "We could try to go to Disney World again!"

"I don't know about that, sweetie," I gave her an apologetic look. Last time we went to Disney World, we could have been majorly ambushed if we hadn't noticed Ari waiting at the exit of Splash Mountain. Yep. That was a typical vacation with Max, complete with near-death experiments and non-stop fleeing for our lives. Woo-hoo.

"I vote we just chill here for a while. Or at least lay low and take it easy. You know, relax a bit. Since we got attacked, the Erasers probably assumed that we left this area." It was a welcomed idea, let me tell you. Gazzy gazed at me, hope across his little face. "Please, Max?" This was followed by a few more pleads, and an exchanged glance with Fang.

I sighed. "I suppose. But just for another night. You know I can't stand just sitting around."

_You need to focus, Max._ Oh yeah. Did I mention I have a Voice in my head, talking to me in riddles and never answering direct questions? Well, here it was again, making my life miserable. Miserabler. It always seemed to pop up directly when I didn't need it to._ You need to focus on saving the world._

"Yeah, well, Ari said that that whole 'saving the world' thing was completely fake. I don't need to do anything."

_Things aren't always what they seem, Max. Who are you going to believe: the man who raised you, or your seven-year-old mutant enemy?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**C h a p t e r T h r e e**_

"Max?" Iggy's soft voice slit through my thoughts, interupting yet another argument with my 'alter-ego.'

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Gazzy and I could go exploring? Angel and Nudge both want to go swimming, and Gazzy and I don't really mind the idea of looking around for a while."

I nodded. "I guess we could all use a bit of exercise. Let's go guys."

I noticed Total's tail wag vigorously back and forth. "Good, 'cause I need to go use the fire hydrant bad, and Nudge won't let me go in the cave." With that simply scrumptious piece of information hanging freshly in our minds, Total leaped into Angel's open arms. It still amazes me how she can carry that dog. True, he's under twenty pounds, but that was still over half of Angel's weight (did I mention that avian hybrids have hollow bones and so just happen to be very lightweight?). Oh well. As long as I didn't have to deal with his slobber being licked across my face.

I watched as each member of the flock took off into the atmosphere, waiting until every one of them was safely aloof--yes, I said aloof. Don't judge me; it's been a very long fourteen years.

When the last member, Fang, was finally up in the clouds, I extended my wings and focused my unique muscles to pump. Catching the breeze, the feathers of my wings ripple in the light wind, and with one more pump I was off of the cave floor. In no time I found the rhythm that I think is suitable for flying, and in seconds I am watching the trees become like pieces of broccoli on the plate of the earth. Oh yeah. I could become poetic if I wanted.

The higher up we went the more our faces were flushed with joy. Let me tell you, I now understand why humans are wanting to fly so badly. They're really missing out on a lot.

I pumped my wings a little harder to push myself ahead of the others. "You see anything, guys?" My response was several no's. I didn't want to go too far away from our cave, so I wasn't sure how far out I wanted to go looking for a pond that might not be there.

"There's one!" I looked over at Angel, her small hand pointing at a small blue smudge down below. Using a sign language that the flock and I made up, I signaled for the others to land here.

The only thing better than riding air currents at about ninety miles an hour is landing. After everyone had started to descend, I suddenly folded in my wings so that they were almost flat against my side. I began to plummet toward the ground at over two hundred miles per hour, the wind whistling in my ears. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, sending on a huge rush. At the last second, the ground only about four feet away from my face, I forced my wings out, extending them fully, to catch the breeze like a parachute would. Roller coasters got nothing on us.

As my feet gently alight on the grassy floor of the open stretch in the woods, the pond that once looked small from above extends out before me. It really wasn't that big, but deep enough to go for a good swim. Large fish could probably be lurking further in, but immediately on the shore it was too shallow for anything other than tadpoles.

Before I could really investigate, because you know me, all about safety, Angel was leaping into the pond. When did she even change into her swimsuit?

I scanned the horizon, looking for any sign of suspicion. It seemed ok, but with the life I lead, you never know.

"Look, Max!" Angel called out to me. She had already made it to almost the center of the pond. "I made some friends." As she spoke, as if on cue, three large (and very ferocious looking, carnivorous probably) fish popped their heads out next to where Angel's floated above the water.

"That's nice, Angel," I hollered back. Ok, so I know she's probably fine; I mean, she made friends with like six sharks about a week ago on a beach. But still. This was my baby girl. I'm practically her mother (but not entirely...just thought I should clarify that I'm not really a mother at fourteen years old) and yet here she was, playing with beasts that could eat her for an appetizer. I also tend to forget the fact that she has hidden/invisible gills located on her neck, and so when I realize that she's been submerged for up to an hour, I kind of freak out.

Next to me, I felt Fang tense. Something wasn't right. I set my senses into alert mode. Again I took in my surroundings, looking for anything unusual. I didn't see anything, but I could feel it too. A sort of anticipation hung in the air. Someone else was here.

I called the kids to come over by Fang, Iggy, and I. They were all there, and didn't seem to be shaken or anything. Quivering, whether from the chill one gets when they have just goton out of water or from fear I didn't know, Nudge stood next to me.

"What's wrong?" Nudge's big faun's eyes looked up at me with concern. I put my finger to my lips, and muttered a reply in our made-up language; telling her to stop talking, remain calm, and keep on the alert. For once, the motor-mouth preteen actually stayed quiet.

Nearby, just a few feet away from our spot, the bushes rattled. Whoever was behind it seemed to realize their fatal mistake in revealing their position, and immediatley the rustling stopped. The underbrush fell suddenly yet eerily silent.

Using our special language again, I told the flock to take off for the cave before anything happened. We would regroup there. I gave a quick look at Fang, and he nodded; understanding my unspoken words. He would take care of my family if anything should happen.

I watched as the flock flew off into the distance. I didn't want to go with right away. I wanted to lead the potential enemy far from where the flock would be waiting. Once far enough away, I'd beat them up, making them sorry they were ever born, and then take off for the cave. Hopefully, they would be too weak to follow after me.

In the time it took me to think this through, the flock was long gone. Still nothing happened in the clearing. I was about to take off when I heard whispering in the same bushes that had stirred earlier. I whipped around to face whatever creature came from within, fists ready, and wings out. My fight or flight instincts were taking over.

Suddenly, the bushes erupted with a flurry of fangs, claws, and fur. Erasers. I was actually taken back by the ambush that I had thought I was expecting, causing me to pause; a fatal mistake in the world of warfare.

In an instant, Ari's heavy body crashed onto my own. I crumpled to the ground under his weight, knocking the wind out of me for the moment. He pinned my arms to the ground, but wouldn't get off of my abdomen. Gasping for oxygen (I've found that being able to breath helps with the whole fighting for your life process), I tried to knee the kid off of my spleen, like I have in the past, but he seemed ready for such a manuever.

I still couldn't catch my breath, and so help me God when I did. I would tear this kid apart. Any time I tried to fight back, Ari used his weight and brute strength to subdue it. I guess he doesn't know how angry I get when I feel vulnerable. Oh well...he'll soon find out.

"Come with me, Max. I honestly don't want to hurt you." Ari's voice slithered through my ears. I couldn't sense any pure hatred. Yet.

"Right. Which is why you're on top of me and I can't breath."

Ari gave me an apologetic look and started to let some of his weight off of me. Seizing such an opportunity, I jammed my leg up into his stomach, creating a satisfying _oof_ from Ari. He went flying from me, I hadn't even realized I kicked him that hard. He smashed into a tree near the pond, his back catching the blow first. Now it was his turn to run out of air.

I flew over to where he was fighting for oxygen.

"The day I go with you is the day pigs fly!" I yelled in his face, throwing him a punch to the nose; which resulted in a very bloody, gortesque-looking monster face. Ugh. Erasers were just so _ugly_. "But wait, you and your dad might have already made those in that mad-science lab you have!"

That made him mad. Well, mad_der_.

"You have no choice, bird-brain. If you don't come you'll die." His eyes seemed to glow red, but that was probably just my imagination. He suddenly leaped up from his own vulnerable position and tried to tackle me yet again. I dodged his attack easily by ducking, and tried to keep from laughing as Ari's face smashed into the dirt, getting a mouthful of grass.

"Huh. Bird-brain. That's a new one. Think of that on your own, dog-breath?" Ok, ok. So the cheesey nickname was not my best work, but I wasn't really thinking about that right now. I was stll trying to figure out why Ari cared so much. Hmmm....Curiouser and curiouser.

_Maybe you should listen to him, Max._ Ah, look who's back. Yep. The Voice inside my head. What? You don't have an extra Voice inside your head that isn't your own? Well, let me tell you, folks, it's no picnic.

_What do you want? _I thought back.

_To help you, Maximum. For all you know, Ari is telling the truth. There is a traitor among you._

_"_What?" I clapped my hands over my mouth upon realizing I had screamed that out loud. Ari looked at me strangely. However, he didn't attack...Hmm....Why did he care? And why in the world was he sparing my life? I could've been slaughtered by now.

I cleared my head and tried to focus, keeping Ari in sight at all times.

_What do you mean there's a traitor among us? Are you trying to say that one of the flock is working for Them? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT? _I could've sworn I heard the Voice sigh in exasperation. But maybe it was just me. The Voice doesn't seem to do that kind of thing.

_You can trust most of your flock, but there is a traitor. Once you find out who it is, then you can continue on your quest to save the world._

_Right, 'cause that makes sense. I was just told by an Eraser and a certain Voice that that was all one big fat lie. _In frustration, I shut down the Voice. It wasn't going to tell me who the traitor was, since it never answers direct questions. No, riddles and puzzles that I can't solve until I'm about to die seem to be its style. Ugh.

But was there really a traitor? Who? I've grown up with these kids. I've practically been raising them for the past four years. One of them is a traitor?

My head started to hurt. My hand immediately went to my forehead. And then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**C h a p t e r F o u r**_

"Are you ok?" A nameless voice appeared from nowhere. I was a bit shocked to discover that it was Ari, not Fang or some other flock member, looming over me in the dark. Where was I?

My instincts snapped into life, and I leaped off my feet; only to find a sharp pain in my head to greet. I remembered my migraine most likely caused by my Voice. Again my hand went up to rub my temples. Ari stood nearby, looking concerned. What was with him lately? Why do I keep asking questions that most likely won't be answered?

I shrugged off the pain, trying to remain impervious to my throbbing head. I went into my 'ready to kill you' position, but waited a few seconds for Ari to do something. He didn't. Instead, he actually looked offended by my fighting reaction.

"What are you doing?" Really?_ That_ was the response I got? I'm ready to rip this kid's limbs off and he asks me what I'm doing like I'm some kind of lunatic. What, did he forget that we're mortal enemies?

I wasn't going to wait any longer. I'll just beat the snot out of him and then take flight.

I lunged as his oversized head. He spun around, expecting something like this I guess, and grabbed my wrists. Again. He swung me around a few times, then released. I found myself with my back thrown against a wall. A wall? Where was I?

Keeping a hawk-eye (no literally, a hawk eye; remember I'm part bird) on Ari, I glanced around me. I seemed to be in a cave of some sort; ok so it was a cave. There wasn't anything special about it, except for the fact that there were three doors suddenly wedged into the walls and a small fire was going further in. I shook my head. I really need to work on my focus.

I went in for another punch, my fists out in front of me. Ari shoved back into the wall. Jeez. I was really underestimating his strength. Then again, he was pushing his luck. I was starting to get a little ticked off.

"Where…is…my…flock?" I threw in a kick or punch in between every word, and watched in horror as Ari's already grotesque face morphed into its even more hideous wolf form.

"Who cares?" Ari snarled. "You live with me now. We're safe. Not even Jeb knows where we are. I think."

That stopped me in my tracks. Ari kidnapped me. I don't know why I was so shocked by this, I should've expected it. In my moment of stunned silence and absence of 'wrath', Ari's arm came toward the base of my wings. I lifted my own arm to take the blow instead, but I was too late. He karate-chopped where my wings meet my shoulder, and I crumbled into the fetal position instantaneously after the blow. That was the one place any avian hybrid couldn't survive being hit.

Realizing how vulnerable and pathetic I looked, I sprang back up to my feet, wincing a little. I was Max the invincible; one little smack wasn't going to take me out.

I'm no fool (or at least not most days), and I knew I wouldn't have been able to fight Ari single-handedly with this much pain in my back. I mean, I have fought him myself hundreds of times, but you must remember…I was in the middle of a major migraine and my back killed so bad I could barely move. But I forced myself to.

I ran for the edge of the cave, where the classic drop-off cliff stood (which again posed the question: Where am I?). I stood back, took a running jump and leaped. I unfurled my wings, felt a wrenching pain pull at my shoulders, and then plummet toward the rapidly approaching ground at over a hundred miles per hour. I couldn't fly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**C h a p t e r F i v e**_

I let a scream escape from my lips, then closed my mouth. If this was how the end was going to come, I wasn't going to be embarrassed by it. I mean, really! I was Maximum Ride for crying out loud! Since when did I scream like a little girl in the face of imminent doom?

I began to brace myself--and I'm not talking just physically, here people--for the end that I knew would come painfully. I don't have the good kind of luck where I'd die right after I hit the ground. No, destiny would wait about an hour before such a mercy as death would be bestowed upon me. (See? That poetic Max side of me comes through again. I'm starting to worry myself.)

I looked up, expecting Ari to be laughing like a freak near the cave entrance. Instead, I saw the little bugger coming straight toward me, no doubt to watch my death. Though difficult, I managed to cross my arms in mid-fall and put on a bored face, as if imminent death happened to me all the time. Oh wait! It does.

To my surprise, the bottom of the canyon was a lot closer because suddenly I smacked against something rock-hard, and the wind got knocked out of me. But honestly, it wasn't that bad. The pain wasn't even mentionable. In fact, there almost was none. Oh…my…gosh. Did I just die? Wow, I died instantaneously. Hmm…maybe being dead wasn't so bad.

Oh wait…I was rising. Why was I rising? I opened my eyes (I hadn't realized I shut them; am I really that much of a coward?) to find myself in someone's arms. And to my dismay, they weren't Fang's.


	6. Chapter 6

_**C h a p t e r S i x**_

Fang glanced behind him, expecting a tense Max to swoop next to him. To his surprise, she wasn't there. Was she still checking out that clearing with the pond? She wasn't really that paranoid, was she?

Then again, what if something happened to her that she couldn't get away? What if she was right to follow her instincts and stay behind?

He pushed the thoughts from his mind. She was probably kicking some monster's butt into next week. He knew that she would be back at the cave they had decided was their meeting place. If she wasn't back by tomorrow, he would worry.

Fang looked around at the flock. They seemed fine, and followed him willingly. Most importantly, they were all there. Which brought him back to her.

Max.

They had been weird lately, him and Max, and his attempts at telling her how he felt about her usually resulted in her flying off into the night. Did she like him? Again, Fang shrugged it off, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes. It'd work out. Eventually. It always did.

He turned into the cave after the others. They were wiped, it had been quite the day. A quick glance at the sky told him that it was roughly nine o'clock at night. After briefly settling in, he and the others stacked fists before going off to sleep. Fang had offered to take the only watch. He had insisted to Iggy that it was because he didn't mind staying up late at night.

But he knew in deep in his heart it was because he wanted to keep a lookout for Max. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway if he didn't know if she was safe or not. The flock never split apart.

He rested against the cave wall, trying to get used to the fact that she wasn't there for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**C h a p t e r S e v e n**_

I looked up in time to see Ari's cruelly-carved face. He wasn't scowling, but instead, looked insanely embarrassed. Did he just save me? Or did _he_ want to be the cause of my death; not some suicide mission? Hmm. I was not liking this particular situation very much. Or at all, really.

"What are you doing? I would have died," I said, and cold steel trimming the edges of my tone. This was no way to treat a mortal enemy. What do they teach in schools these days? Then again, Ari had even less of an education I had, and that was really saying something. Still, you'd think by now he'd know that you don't rescue who you want dead.

"Saving your hide from being squashed like a bug on a windshield." He said it as though he were trying to be nonchalant about it, as though striving to hide his true feelings. It wasn't working.

"Exactly. Since when did I become a damsel in distress? You're usually the one who tries to kill me."

I didn't get a response. Score one for Max.

A few bumpy and awkward moments later (flying Erasers=not so fun ride) we were back in the cave. Ari placed me on the ground, a thin towel or blanket or something beneath me. Civilized behavior…what was up with the villains of the world? They just don't make them like they used to. The minutes ticked by. Silence passed between the two of us as I pretended to look bored. My mind raced. On the list of stressful thinks to think about:

1. Where the flock was

2. If the flock was safe

3. What the heck was wrong with Ari

4. Why I wasn't being attacked (ok, so it kind of links with number three, but whatever)

5. Luxuries such as food, shelter, survival/existence; you know, the little things

6. Me and Fang

Quite the list, eh? I bet you guys have similar ones, too. I bet you have to wonder if you're going to live through the next few moments, too. What? You don't? Well then count your blessings people because I am pretty darn jealous.

Suddenly a static-y sound flooded the into the cave, disrupting the stillness. Millions of tiny pleads to a higher being spurted from my mind, hoping it was Fang looking to kick some Eraser--

"I need to take this," Ari grunted in my direction, interrupting my thoughts of a rescue mission.

As he turned around to take the call (I am assuming it was from a radio transmitter, hence the static), I eyed the ledge of the cave's entrance once again. I wonder if I could fly yet. True, it's only been a few minutes--maybe fifteen at the most--since I had last tried. I mean come on, it wasn't like Ari broke my wings. It was a minor battle wound, and years of training made me impervious to pain. Or to grin and bear it, as the saying goes.

And so, yet again, with Ari's back still turned and murmuring things I couldn't hear nor understand (even with my raptor senses of hearing) I crept silently over to the cave's drop-off. And jumped.

I let my wings unfurl suddenly, and a minor pain in my shoulder, like a mild bruise, greeted me. The air currents swept me up high, and with a few pumps of my wings I was flying as high as most planes. I could just make out Ari's mutated, over-sized form filling the cave's entrance. If only I could see the shock on the kid's face. Sigh.

The sensations of flying boosted my spirits a bit. Taking a deep breath, I let the cool, thin atmosphere enter my nostrils. I followed my uncanny and built-in sense of directions towards where I had last seen the flock. It was probably about an hour away, so I turned on hyper-drive.

The wind whistled in my ears, drowning out any other sound. I estimated my speed at maybe two hundred and fifty miles per hour, calculating quickly that I should reach the designated meeting place in about ten minutes. Whew, what a ride.

The adrenaline rush kept me going, and I was hardly breathing fast when I spotted a group of flying objects hurdling at me at a rapid speed. I turned off the super-sonic speed and slowed to a halt, in the ready position. To my surprise--and utter relief--the Nudge and Angel's small frames surged into me at full speed, causing me to lose about a foot or two of altitude. I hope that I never take their warm embraces for granted. Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

_**C h a p t e r E i g h t**_

Well, the night came fast. Too fast. I wasn't quite ready it, considering that night meant a new tomorrow; of fleeing for our lives and fighting to the death. Wow, is my life a party or what?

My flock was in various parts of cave, sleeping soundly. Or, at least as soundly as one could get when they know that they could be ambushed and killed at any given moment. Just saying.

I surveyed their snoozing forms. Nudge and Angel were all curled up, right next to each other, back to back. Iggy was leaning against one of the walls, his unseeing eyes freshly closed. He had insisted that he take at least one watch. Reluctantly, I had let him, keeping one eye open just because I almost never actually slept soundly. It's not like I didn't trust Iggy; I mean, come on. The kid could cook better than any of us and could assemble a bomb like nobody's business. Most of the time we forgot he was ever blind. Nope, I guess it's just in my nature to be a paranoid, claustrophobic freak.

Once I relieved Iggy's watch, he snuggled himself back up against the cave's wall and hadn't even twitched since. You know sometimes I tend to lose track of the fact that he's only a few months younger than me. I don't know why, but he's always seemed younger, more distant than the rest of the flock. Just an observation.

Gazzy had his own corner in the back. He was the only one of us who tended to snore. Lucky for me, he was quite tonight, remaining silent. He hadn't made a sound since he crashed. Not yet, anyway.

I began to get lost in my own thoughts again when a sudden tap on my shoulder made me jump a bit. I turned to see none other than Fang, the kid that was practically my brother but acting weird lately. Truth be told, I had been avoiding him for a while. He keeps doing what the teen magazines that I spit at would call "making his move" on me. The scary part was I think _I might like him back_. Like, more than a friend. Ugh. Adolescence is not something I recommend going through. Just a little tip for you readers.

"Let's go for a little fly," he said plainly, with a hint of mischief. I searched his dark eyes. They revealed nothing, as usual.

"Why?"

"Because we can."

"What about the flock? Who's going to take the next watch?" I counter-acted. I _so_ wanted to go with him.

Fang reached over and tapped Iggy's hand twice, waking him instantly yet silently; as he had been trained to. Quietly, Fang asked him to watch over the flock while we were "out". Iggy agreed.

"Satisfied?" Fang's face peered at mine through the darkness, one of his rare smiles lighting up the night. Oh. My. Gosh. I think my stomach just about flipped over. In a good way.

I think I need to see a doctor.

He rose, then walked to the edge of the cave. We were still in that woody area near where Ari and I fought, but at night the place seemed a little eerie.

I joined Fang at the entrance, and he took my hand. His dark wings unfolded, looking a deep purple in the moonlight. I opened up mine, too. With a single pump, he lifted himself off the ground, pulling me as well until I snapped myself into flying mode.

Once in the air, Fang flew at my right, my hand still in his. I could feel every bone, every scrape in his muscular hands. I wondered if my own hand ruined the moment by becoming a bit sweaty. Self-conscious, I pulled my hand away.

Fang gave me a sideways glance as if to say, "Who said you could let go?"

"Max," his voice was so soft in my ear that I almost didn't hear it. Fang couldn't be falling for me, could he? He had a strange attraction for red-heads (let's not bring that back-story up again, unless someone wants to get beaten up by _moi_). I was a light brunette, with artificial sun-streaks. Plus, I was Max. I'm not exactly fond of emotions. I hate being all sad and cry-y. I hate the mushy Valentine's Day stuff even more. Come to think of it, I'm not big on 'happy' either. Not trying to go all emo here, but feelings aren't really my thing.

Fang pulled me closer to him, and the tips of my wings brushed softly against his. We came to an abrupt stop in midair. I turned to face him. His hand went to my face, wiping my hair out of my eyes. I think my heart melted inside. Fang's other hand went to my neck, and he leaned in to kiss me.

I think I'm gonna throw up whatever I ate for lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

_**C h a p t e r N i n e**_

I remember hyperventilating right in Fang's face before dropping a few feet below him, escaping his gentle grasp. I also remember how hurt Fang had looked--though only for a split second before returning to his normal, impassive expression--when I pulled away.

Fang had tried to kiss me, and I had flown off into the night, confused and scared. I kept recalling the memories of him standing there, back at that one public school that we tried to go to (you can only assume how well that turned out), the red-haired girl all pressed against him, kissing him. His hands on her waist.

I flew for miles before settling somewhere in the woods, hugging my knees up close to me, and crying my eyes out.

After that little episode (which was by now morning, by the way, I guess I fell asleep), I shakily stood and shook the dirt from my wings. I took a quick running take-off before I fell into the regular routine of flying. The thrill will never wear off, but my mind was so full, I barely noticed the rushing air-currents and stuff. Barely.

There was no way I could face Fang, today. Was he mad at me? Ugh. This was going to be awkward and not so fun. I can hardly wait (sarcasm--thought I should clarify).

In about a half-an-hour I was back at the cave (you'd be surprised how far you can go if you're flying at over a hundred miles per hour). The flock was mostly still asleep, except for--you guessed it--Fang. Great. Well yippy-skippy for me I had to face my problems head on. Normally, I'd be ok with this. But I can't exactly rip Fang's guts out to get rid of this issue. And yes, that is usually how I solve situations; I take them apart. Don't judge me, I grew up in a flipping _dog crate_, for crying out loud.

"Hey," I said awkwardly before retreating to the back of the cave. I could feel that my cheeks still had tear stains on them from the little incident last night.

Fang nodded absently, before returning to the intense profession of making drawings in the dirt with a stick. What a little artist.

I wanted desperately to ask if he was still mad at me, but as you should know by now, that is not how I roll. Why must life be so complicated?

I sat down next to the Gasman and ruffled his already messed-up hair. His eyes fluttered open and then slowly began to awaken.

"Good morning," I said with a friendly 'wake up now' smile. Ok, so I'm not exactly a huge maternal figure, but still. I got a groggy grunt as a response, but it was all I needed to know that Gazzy wasn't going back to sleep.

I reached over and tapped a very fatigued Iggy on the hand, and then turned to Nudge. I hesitated. As soon as she woke up, her motor-mouth would suddenly get refueled. Now did I really want that to happen? Hmm…

I woke up Angel before finally deciding to do the same for Nudge.

Not even five minutes after we had all rubbed the sleep from our eyes did Angel suddenly snap to attention.

"What is it?" asked Nudge, pausing for breath from her fantasy about needing a fashion magazine and a shopping spree,_ pronto_.

"I don't know. Something is coming. It's not a robot or anything, 'cause I can hear its thoughts. But it's thoughts are all muddled into one big message: Kill the bird kids."

Well. How's that for a non-caffeinated wake up call?

Total blinked his dark brown eyes open. With a groan he added to our peachy news, "Yay. Just what I ordered for breakfast: death at my doorstep."

The first creature appeared at the entrance of the cave noisily. It was muttering something incomprehensible, but somehow its words all welded together to get "Kill the bird kids." Not my favorite way to be greeted.

Then again, I'll bet the thing, looking like a living zombie (even though that sounded a bit redundant), didn't really appreciate the huge punch I just gave him in the face.

Touché, nasty thing, touché.


	10. Chapter 10

_**C h a p t e r T e n**_

Most people know the phrase "kicking butt and taking names", but I'll bet they don't live up to it. We do.

I knocked the one out right away, but what we didn't notice at the moment was that there was a whole army of about eighty or so behind it. And they all seemed determined to kill us.

I clenched my fists at the building anticipation, and watched proudly as my flock resumed the battle positions. Sigh.

There was something about little kids putting their tough faces on, scowling as they prepared to show no mercy and rip these zombie-things apart. They're just so darn _cute_.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Total's back legs were scraping against the dusty cave floor in disgust, and his tail was twitching nervously. Aaww. What a cute little guard dog. I think he's a keeper.

"You know we really should put up a 'Beware of Dog' sign." Fang snorted, the closest thing to a laugh that we can get out of him. It's not really a laugh, but more of a mildly upset chuckle.

"But then people would be expecting a dog instead of a very large, blow-dried rat." I replied back, stifling a giggle.

"Um, hello?" Nudge's voice pulled me back to reality. Oops. I forgot we were facing our doom.

Before the…uh…things could attack us, we charged. Gazzy suddenly made a snap decision to call them Zombies. Works for me. I guess.

I let myself at about five of them, tearing them limb from limb. It was weird; they seemed willing to come apart. And yes, it was as gross as it sounds. Not even three minutes into the fight and I had a black eye, bloody nose, and blood stains splattered over my already disgustingly dirty T-shirt and jeans. I just love my life.

Instinct took over yet again as I socked another in the gut. Eeww. Gross. Ok, I don't care how many times I tear things apart, but the gore will still be, well, gory and yucky.

The Zombies continued to close in on my flock. A shriek suddenly broke my concentration mode. I glanced over to see Angel's arm being snapped by one of the Zombies. That just about sent me over the top. I mean, I'm a pretty patient person. I put up with Gazzy and Iggy, I put up with non-human things attacking me every ten minutes. But this was going too far. They were hurting my baby, my Angel.

I sent myself into hyperactive mode. Furious (and still getting more and more angry by the second), I was destroying the enemy by the…well…there weren't really hundreds of them…

Let's try that again. I was taking out Zombies left and right. I just had to get closer to her. At last I made it toward Angel and surprised the pain-inflicting monster by two-handed karate-shopped him in the head. With a yelp, he released Angel's wrist (now twisted weird, but my little soldier didn't even wince very much) and plummeted to the ground.

I gave another flying round-kick to some more Zombies. And, look at that. Before I knew it, the Zombies were all dead. Or, redead. I don't even know.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Nudge's disappointed eyes were painfully drilling into my own.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm sorry," I said, smoothing out her hair.

And that was that. Sort of a short and rather boring battle, but I was ok with that.

Except now we have to find a new place to stay for the night.

Again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**C h a p t e r E l e v e n**_

"Max? I'm hungry." Leave it to Nudge to state the obvious.

We've been flying for the past six hours, and we hadn't stopped in about three hours. We were all hungry and tired, and to be honest, I was feeling pretty darn cranky. I swear, if I heard Iggy and Gazzy any more crude jokes I was going to beat the living daylights outta them.

Instead, I replied, "Yes, sweetie, I know. We'll land at the next small town we stumble upon." Yep. That's me, Little Miss Patience. Jeez, I amaze even myself at times.

Finally, luck prevailed as Fang pointed out a miniscule town down below, about three miles away. Raptor vision is a very nifty feature, I must say.

Fang.

That just brought up a whole bucket load of issues. I looked over at him, his dark eyes barely visible beneath that crown of shiny, black, overgrown bangs. He noticed me and flashed one of those rare smiles in my direction. I think the sun just got out-shone by a fourteen year old mutant.

Great. Here comes love-struck, poetic Max again. I really honestly think I need therapy. Have I mentioned how much I hate feelings?

I felt myself blush (mortifying, right?), so I swerved away from him. I think I might be in love…

Disregard what I just said. Please. _Please._

In a matter of minutes we were standing in front of a run-down fast food joint. We tucked in our wings, hiding them behind our bulky windbreakers, and headed in.

Instantly the smell of greasy food smacked us in the face. I don't know what I'd do if I suddenly became a health-conscious citizen of America. Or a vegetarian.

We made our way to the counter, eagerly trying to decide what to order. We did have money with us, but only about two hundred dollars or so (don't ask how we got it…let's just say that we know how to hack into an ATM, ok?). No gourmet meals for us.

Nudge ordered first, practically jumping out of her skin for a bite to eat. You'd think we never fed the girl. Oh wait! We hardly ever did. Just another aspect of our hit-and-run life.

"Yes, um, well I'll have three cheeseburgers, five orders of fries, a large soda, a strawberry shake, and um, how about one of those chicken sandwiches? Thank you."

The counter woman looked at the kid strangely, before asking if she was supplying for all of us. Nudge shook her head before replying plainly, "That's all for me." Ha! I wish I could have recorded the look on the woman's face! Ah, priceless.

Just wait until Fang or Iggy order.

Gazzy went next. Just as he was finishing his order, a major migraine set in; something that hasn't happened to me in a while. I had suspected it was my mind adjusting to the Voice in my head, but I thought I had gotten used to it.

Without realizing it, I crumpled to the ground, clutching my head. Flashes of images splurged through my pounding brain, and I honestly feared that it would fall ooze out of my head if I let go of my ears.

I felt distant, and when Fang rushed to my side, I hardly noticed.

"You have another headache?" He asked oh so gently.

I groaned and gave the slightest nod. Why it had to be so sudden and so _flipping painful_ I don't know. I did know that I needed to lay down NOW.

I felt someone lift me, and the butterflies that I could vaguely sense in my stomach informed me that it was Fang. Thanks to my hollow bones and less than 2% body fat self, I weigh just under one hundred pounds. Then again, Fang was barely one-twenty.

I was set tenderly on a table in the restaurant, and I could feel five pairs of nervous eyes watch me in concern. Well, six if you count Total. How did he manage to sneak in? Oh yeah…we got him a little jacket saying "Service Dog. Please Do Not Pet."

Oh. My. Gosh. The pain was so bad. Even knowing that I looked pathetic and vulnerable couldn't stop me from curling into a ball and weakly asking Fang to put me out of my misery.

"You guys just go get your food," I heard him say to the others, and I could faintly hear them walk back to the counter.

"You'll be fine, Max," Fang leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You have to be. I need you to survive. You'll be fine."

He just kept repeating this as his strong hand just wiped hair off of my now sweaty forehead. Man, I was burning up. Feeling feverish and nauseous, I just laid there, trying to hold down everything I didn't eat.

Eventually, the pain lessened, and I could sit up; with help. I was semi-consciously leaning against Fang's shoulder in a booth when I could have died out of embarrassment.

You know why?

I threw up right on Fang's burger.


	12. Chapter 12

_**C h a p t e r T w e l v e**_

I found out later, like when I woke up, that I passed out after releasing all of my insides onto Fang's lunch. And to make things worse, I woke up right in Fang's arms.

Just shoot me now, please.

"Good morning, sunshine," Fang gave me a mocking grin.

"Well it was good until I puked up my guts and woke up in an avian-American's arms," I retorted with a smirk.

Ugh, my head was throbbing. Granted, it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been earlier. But still.

We were no longer in the restaurant, but rather the flock was scattered in--I repeat in--a tight group of trees behind the building. Angel and Nudge were asleep in one tree, Total curled up in Angel's arms, Iggy and Gazzy in the next. Fang and I were alone in our own tree, giving whole new meaning to that little kids' song, "___ and ___ sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". I swear if I find out who came up with that song, no tree is high enough to save them from my wrath.

Just kidding, folks. Kind of.

"So…" I began, searching for words that wouldn't come. This was going to be awkward, wasn't it? "I guess I should thank you for carrying me and stuff." I think that might have come out snobbier than I wanted. Oops.

"Yeah, you should; considering I saved your hide. What happened back there?"

"We have to relive it?" Fang was not going to make this easy. I looked up at him. His eyes showed concern, but just for a fraction of a second before returning to their usual, expressionless, beautiful, dark…

Oh great. It's worse than I thought.

"I don't know. You tell me. I was knocked out for the past few hours." I, unfortunately, did not take notes about what was happening to me while in some pretty legit pain and then unconscious. Bummer, huh?

"Well, you must have had another headache because within seconds you were in the fetal position, letting out a squeal of pain every once in a while. You were starting to get better I guess, but then you threw up (on my food!) and collapsed onto the booth's bench. I stopped eating (not that I had much of a choice) and felt your pulse. It was freakishly low. The kids all finished eating (I bet that was nice, to finish lunch) and then I carried you out back." Fang's eyes flashed from darker as he related the life-threatening endeavor to me, and then lighter as he joked about missing his lunch. At least, I'm going to assume he's kidding.

He waited in silence for a reply, I guess.

"Um, thanks." I said. "I really appreciate your saving my life and, just for everything. Really."

There. Nice and short. No need to make this whole entourage mushy and romantic and touching and gross. I started to get up off of Fang (ok, so I wasn't really on him, but my head was on his shoulder) but one of his arms gently moved across my waist and pulled me back next to him. Whew, did that send those butterflies in my stomach aflutter.

I turned to face him. He was smiling, and the night air got brighter than the sun. Or, at least in my world it did.

He brushed my overgrown, blonde-streaked bangs out of my eyes.

Meanwhile, I was fighting a mini-battle inside. Should I flee? But I want to stay. Do I? I swear I was hyperventilating a little. I gripped the tree-branch to keep myself from leaving the scene.

This was so not characteristically me.

Fang stopped for a second, his hand sliding behind my head.

_Stop fighting it, Max. He's your soul mate._ Jeez. Now of all times the Voice has to enter my mind? I mean, really?

"What's wrong?" My so-called soul mate asked.

I shook my head.

And then Fang leaned in.

And kissed me.

At least I didn't throw up this time.


	13. Chapter 13

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t e e n**_

Fang looked at Max, as she drew away from their kiss. She'd been acting weird around him lately, and without really meaning feel the way he did, he wanted to know if she liked him as much as he did her.

He watched silently as Max also moved away from his embrace. She sort of crawled over to the branch above his own before she whispered a soft goodnight and rolled over. Fang knew she wasn't asleep. Max sleeping was just unnatural.

With a sigh, he, too rolled onto his side and relaxed his muscles. That was also something Max had problems doing; relaxing.

It wasn't long after Fang had gotten comfortable when he heard a low growl from somewhere nearby.

He sat up, now in full alert mode. One look above at Max and he knew she heard it too.

Almost invisibly as well as silently, Fang fluttered over to the trees where their flock slept. He tapped Iggy on the hand twice, waking him up without noise. He shook the others awake, signaling to remain quiet and cautious; ready to fight or flight at any given moment.

It was only a matter of time before whatever was back there was going to erupt from their hiding spots.

Fang's raptor vision scanned the horizon, zeroing in on one spot on the opposite side of the restaurant building. He could just make out the almost humanoid form of Erasers; their wings had given them away. Then again, the grotesque figures of their wolf-y selves didn't help their situation, either.

He signaled for the others to do an 'up and away' as soon as he or Max gave the command.

The shadows slinked along the side of the building, the full moon illuminating them a little more clearly. Their yellow eyes were glowing almost green that made 'staying hidden' a little more difficult.

Fang looked at Max again. Her hair draped across her shoulders, gleaming a silver-y color. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. The dark consumed her facial expression, but he knew what she was thinking: keep the flock safe at all costs.

He refocused his attention at the oncoming danger. Just as the Erasers were coming at a more respectable distance, Max flashed her hands behind her back, and soundlessly the flock spread their wings and took off toward the sky.

The Erasers, being the dull-minded creatures they were, didn't seem to notice the kids flying in the sky right in front of their faces. Max looked down at Fang. He shot her a grin that he could tell she probably didn't see in the dark, even though their raptor vision worked just as well in the dark as in broad daylight. No, she didn't notice. She was too intent on the situation at hand, as Fang should be.

With a shake of his head, Fang cleared his thoughts and tried to focus.

The Erasers suddenly decided to lash out at them. Fang realized with a start that it was probably because he had shaken his head, caused movement. The Erasers may not have had the best night vision, but they most certainly were more talented than mere humans. They had seen his head flick to the side.

Oops.

Max was in the air now, fighting for her life. Fang began to climb up next to her, his black wings glinting a deep purple tint in the moonlight. He started to fight off the beasts attacking Max, but they just kept coming. He searched for the rest of the flock. Where were they?

A kick in the side brought Fang back to reality. He needed to stay focused; something that didn't come easily to him these days.

Turning back to his attacker, Fang punched the Eraser in the mouth, causing a steady flow of blood. The beast looked stunned, and Fang seized such an opportunity and did a round-kick to his ribs. He grunted, then swung wildly through the open air. It was a blow easily dodged, and Fang gave him another punch, but the Eraser was expecting it. He swerved it, but Fang reacted to his dodge instantly, sending his other fist to the opposite side of the Eraser's head; hitting him directly in the eye.

The monster was so shocked and in pain that it seemed to forget to flap. It began to flail blindly, clawing the empty atmosphere as it plummeted to its death.

Watching the Eraser fall, something else caught Fang's eye. That something was falling, too, and it looked familiar…

Max!

Fang looked around for her, expecting her to simply step from behind another bloodied Eraser, but she didn't. He glanced down again. It was Max. She was going to die.

As a response to the realization, Fang's wings folded in as he plunged in a steep dive.

Negative yet realistic possibilities flooded into his mind. Why couldn't they take his life instead? Not Max's. How on Earth would he survive even five minutes without her?

Memories of their lonely lives came in a steady flow as Fang dropped after Max. To his great distaste, he could feel tears stinging the edges of his eyes; and not because the wind was incredibly strong.

There was no way he was going to let Max die. Not tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

_**C h a p t e r F o u r t e e n**_

Ok, so I am capable of a lot of things. I can beat anyone into next century like nobody's business. I can go for up to three days without food (speaking from experience here, folks!). I can be a fairly good maternal figure when needed.

But I kind of epically fail at being a damsel in distress.

Sure, I can be in distress. Heck, I do it all the time. But _damseling_? I don't think so.

So you can imagine the horror I was feeling when I saw Fang diving for me, his arms out, ready to catch me. Jeez. How many times has he saved my sorry hide lately? I was supposed to be the heroine, not one of the flock. Did he think I was no longer suitable as leader? I would probably kill myself if that was what my flock, I repeat_ my _flock, thought such things. Ugh. Life is just so complicated. And frustrating.

I forced my wings into their normal flying pattern, despite the fact that moments ago they had about three hundred pounds of muscular (and a little tubby, I'm not going to lie) Eraser come crashing down on them. Not my idea of fun, exactly.

I flipped myself over (I had been falling 'on' my back) so that I was in my usual flying position, and painfully ordered my wings to flap. Within seconds, I was back to my average, graceful yet powerful self, kicking butt and taking names.

Well, not exactly. I really don't know or care the names of these things. But you get my point.

I noticed Fang do a "What just happened?" look, and, even though it only lasted a fraction of a second, it made my day. There was no way I was going to let this go. Since when did Mr. Too-Cool-To-Care have a confused and scared look on his face? I was so going to hand this over his head. Ha-ha. Just wait until this is over, Fang.

I could feel a grin spread across my face. By now the enemy had either fled or been destroyed, so you know, I guess my work here was done.

I flew over by Fang.

"So where's the flock?"

With a grave expression in his dark (and beautiful!--no, ignore that comment) eyes, one of Fang's fingers pointed down below.

I followed his gaze--and finger--to where several white, unmarked vans sat in anticipation.

And there was my flock.

Getting forced into the back of the vans.

A new fury erupted into my veins, and I flew down, fueled by adrenaline. I could feel Fang right behind me. They weren't going to take my family. They'd have to get through me, first.

And let me tell you, going through me will be a walk through heck.

I'm not exaggerating.


	15. Chapter 15

_**C h a p t e r F i f t e e n**_

I charged down after the vans, now revving their engines and beginning to drive off down the gravel road. You know a town is really small and isolated when there is a single road, not even properly paved, near a restaurant about five miles away from the rest of the town. I'm just saying.

I could easily catch up to them, considering they were only going about seventy-five miles per hour. In fact, I wasn't even breathing heavily when I reached them. How's that for the Incredible Max?

I soundlessly alighted on the roof of one of the vans. My flock, my family, was within its confinements. There was no way any of the captors were getting away alive. No way.

Fang landed directly behind me, I could sense it.

_Don't get too heated up, Max._ Oh great. More advice from the Voice inside my head that everyone has. (I'm being sarcastic, people. I'm guessing you don't have a Voice inside your head that doesn't belong to you. Well, let me just say this: I am officially jealous.) _This is just another test. Save your flock but then stay focused. You have some world-saving to do._

Ignoring that little fortune cookie moment, I continued to crawl up the van's spine, trying to get to the 'cockpit' of the vehicle.

Suddenly, the van's roof caved in, causing Fang and I to fall into its 'belly'. My wings snapped open instinctively, but they hit the sides of the van. There was nowhere near enough room for my thirteen foot wingspan; let alone Fang's fifteen feet of feathers.

I tried to whip them back into their folded position, only to find a couple of very large_ humans _(what was this, a joke? I could take out a human any day blind, deaf, and limbless) grab each end and slam me to the ground. Ouch.

My eyes blazed with fury. I flipped myself back upright, kicking the thugs in the face, knocking them very off-balance. Ha ha. Well, it made my day. Meanwhile, I could see Fang search the back of the van for Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I swear, if they did anything to any one of them…

I practically leaped out of my skin as something slapped me in the back, knocking the wind out of me. A quick glance at Fang told me that the same had happened to him. Who just did that to us? We didn't even sense them coming! We _always_ sense people coming!

I managed to look back at my offender, catching a quick glimpse of a cat-like form before I felt a deep pain in the back of my head.

On that happy note, I completely blacked out; recognizing Fang's limp frame next to me as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

What a great way to end the afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

_**C h a p t e r S i x t e e n**_

We woke up all scrunched up together in small bags. Body bags. Were they expecting us to be dead right now? 'Cause you know it's going to take a lot more than a hit to the head to even get us unconscious, let alone dead.

I shook Fang a bit, trying to wake him up. Unfortunately, despite my efforts, he didn't move.

I started to search for the opening to the bag, which I discovered was zipped. This was not going to be easy.

I reached into my jeans pocket, looking for something sharp. Not even a paperclip. Instead, I took my nail-now quite long and sharp-and began to wear away the bag's surface.

Now I know what you're thinking; it's physically impossible for one to break through a body bag with just their nail.

But may I remind you: I am no ordinary person.

Plus, lucky for me, I didn't have time for my manicure appointment, so I didn't have to worry about chipping my "perfect" nails. Ha! Me at a nail salon! What a joke.

I crack myself up sometimes.

Anyway, I combined my strength with the sharpness of my nail and shredded that bag up like nobody's business. Boy, I sure hope the owner of the bag gets a refund.

In a matter of maybe five minutes, I had ripped open a hole big enough for me to crawl through, and then for me to drag Fang out. Aaww…he's so cute when he's sleeping…

I need emotional therapy.

I grabbed Fang's jacket and started to pull him out of the hole. I was pretty strong; able to lift several times my own weight. However, that didn't mean I could do so _easily. _And Fang was about fifty pounds more than me.

Once out of the death-trap, I tried to gather the kid in my arms (no simple task) and put him in an upright position. I sat down next to where I propped him up to figure out my next move. I couldn't just break out of the van; not while carrying Fang.

I looked around the van. There wasn't any windows, except a single skylight in the roof. Hmm…

I struggled to reach it (there was nowhere near enough room for my wings to give me a boost) and managed to open the hatch. I popped my head out and scanned the horizon. We were only going about sixty miles per hour. I could just jump from the van and remain intact. Now to get Fang out.

I clamored down from the skylight, and scooped Fang up yet again.

"As soon as you wake up," I grunted, "I am going to force you to work out. Seriously, dude! What have you been eating?"

I carried him over to the van's only opening. Climbing up the ladder with a hundred and fifty pound bird-kid in your arms? Not fun. I don't recommend it. Whew. Talk about my workout for the year.

At last I shoved him through the small opening. Using all the care I could, I tossed Fang's limp form off of the vehicle. I jumped after him, landing only a few feet away.

"Jeez."

I looked over to see Fang's eyes opening, his hand going to the back of his head. He started to sit up.

"A guy just can't nap like he used to."

I gave a snort before laughing quietly. It was good to have Fang back…

So that I could tell him that he needs to put some funding into a treadmill or something.


	17. Chapter 17

_**C h a p t e r S e v e n t e e n**_

We sat there together, staring after the vans. My babies were in there. They were being driven away.

My hands clenched into fists. I could feel adrenaline pump through my veins as I pictured myself taking apart the freaks who did this.

"I need to follow them." I turned to Fang. His mouth almost dropped open. Almost. "I need to get them back."

"We should wait until we know where they're going. Maybe they're taking them somewhere safe."

I gaped at Fang. Who was he? "Yes, and that's why they put us in body bags after attempting to kill us." I said sarcastically. "I'm going after them."

"You're insane." Fang shook his head in disapproval.

"I prefer the term _visionary,_" I countered. "Why are you so set against going after them?"

He didn't have a reply to this. He seemed uneasy and fidgeted a little.

_There is a traitor among you._ The Voice's words re-entered my brain. This time, though, it was just a remembrance; the Voice remained silent. (Hmm…I haven't heard from it for a while now.)

Wait, could Fang really be the traitor?

Oh gosh, no. Please, no. Not Fang. Not Fang. Anyone but Fang. I needed him.

He must have seen my alarmed face, looking at him panicked. Ugh. Emotions were annoying.

"They'll be fine," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

One of Fang's hands went to my back. As much to my surprise as his, I flinched.

He drew back a bit, but then started to rub my back, right between the wings. He knew that usually calmed me down. Instead, I felt every muscle in my body tense.

Fang might be one of Them.

I looked at him, displaying signs of distrust.

"They'll be fine," he said again. "They can't do anything to them as long as I hold them back. Everything will work out."

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Fang was the traitor. His little speech there just proved it. _They can't do anything to them as long as I hold them back._

Before I knew what I was doing, I was acting on impulse. My arm swung.

And punched Fang in the face.


	18. Chapter 18

_**C h a p t e r E i g h t e e n**_

_Max_. My Voice awoke me from another restless sleep. Granted, I never actually _sleep_, more like rest my eyes for up to five minutes before opening them again. I think my record for sleeping was ten minutes in a row without waking up.

_Max._

"What do you want?" I asked groggily, realizing that I was speaking out loud.

_You know, Fang isn't the traitor._

I sat up abruptly, the events of the previous day flooding back to me. I remembered where I was; in a small tree where the vans had driven off, carrying the most precious cargo in the world: my flock.

I glanced over at a sleeping Fang next to me.

_Who is?_ I asked the Voice, this time in my head.

_Where would the mystery be if I told you, Max?_

_Oh yeah, I forgot. How silly of me. You only answer questions with questions. Or riddles. Or just not answer._ I wondered if my Voice could tell I was rolling my eyes.

_All I can say is…well, the Traitor isn't who you're expecting it to be. And they are supplying the School with information. Twenty-four seven._

The Voice went silent after leaving me with that little piece of obnoxious.

And, you know, I should have known that the Traitor wasn't who I expected; that would be too easy. Way too easy.

All the same, I don't know who else to suspect. Fang was the only one who seemed ok with Them taking my family. And until I know who the Traitor is, he was going to be watched.

Like a hawk.


	19. Chapter 19

_**C h a p t e r N i n e t e e n**_

Fang's eyes fluttered open; his left one almost swollen shut.

His hand went to his sore eye, recalling Max's little reaction to what he had said. Instantly a new fury erupted in his chest, spreading quickly through his veins.

What had he done wrong? He merely suggested that they wait until they knew where the vans were going before taking off after them. The kids had to be fine. They had to.

He knew that Max was the grand prize. After all she was the most successful and powerful, unstoppable creation yet. And they wanted her back. Fang knew that much.

He wasn't going to let that happen. He would fight for her to the death, sparing no one. If Max suddenly took off like she had wanted to, she'd be excepting the bait. He couldn't let her do that.

Fang's hands clenched into tight fists, his nails stabbing into his palms.

He forced himself to calm down, trying unsuccessfully. He glanced around for Max. She was on the branch above him, muttering to herself, looking deep in concentration. What was she thinking about?

Her almost blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, framing her face, with a gentle breeze blowing it softly out of her eyes. His heart began to beat faster, and he felt the same soft breeze ruffle through his dark hair. He couldn't help but smile, despite his anger toward her.

Max was just so _pretty_. And she didn't even try. That redhead had been trying desperately to make herself prettier; even more so around Fang. Max didn't need to attempt; she just _was_.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts. No matter how much he loved her, what Max did to him was wrong; and he was going to let her know.

True, he had spat words out at her last night, following her breakdown.

His eye throbbed. It was probably a nice shade of purple by now. Great. Just great.

"Oh good you're up," Max peered down at Fang, who sensed an edge of sarcasm in her tone.

He grunted in return.

"Your, um, eye is kind of, um, black," she said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, thanks." Fang's own eyes flashed darkly back at her.

Max nodded, and Fang recognized her shame in the way her face fell.

"I'm going to go, um, catch breakfast or something," she muttered, still refusing to look at him. Fang could tell she was truly sorry, but sorry didn't cut it. It rarely did.

He watched in silence as her tawny wings unfolded into thirteen feet of beauty, and with the utmost grace and power she leapt from the tree's limb into the open sky.

Fang judged when she was far enough away to be out of earshot, and took off after her.

There was no way he was going to just let this go.

Too bad he knew that he would, because he _loved _her.

Stupid Cupid.


	20. Chapter 20

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y**_

I took off into the open atmosphere, the early morning sun glinting off of my wings.

I felt terrible about what had happened between me and Fang, but I had to follow my instincts. Fang had the potential to be the Traitor. I mean, come on, none of the other kids could be, could they? Iggy was older, but why would he be the Traitor? I knew for a fact that he resented those people at the School. Gazzy and Angel? They were both too young. Nudge was the most loyal out of the bunch. Not to mention that they were the ones kidnapped.

I scanned the horizon, the sun peaking out over the barren landscape. I saw some movement below, and my growling stomach responded by going into a steep dive after it.

As I got closer, a large hare became clearer and clearer, running only about thirty miles an hour. I could easily catch up to it, but I wasn't too keen on killing things. Especially cute over-grown rabbits.

I swooped in, my hands outstretched. I caught the hare with ease, but held the wriggling animal in my arms, searching for some sort of predator.

I spotted a hawk not far off, circling in the sky. I caught its eye, and offered it my dinner. She took it willingly, killing the creature quickly and almost painlessly. I let her have some of it, to feed her chicks, but I took away most of it.

And for those of you who are wondering, yes, it was very gruesome and gross. I did not like it at all.

I headed back toward the tree where Fang and I had spent the sleepless night.

I dropped the hare at his feet, its blood covering my arms. (Ok, eeww.)

"Look who's bringing home the bacon now," Fang muttered, his voice cold.

I shrugged off his comment, proceeding to gather some old branches off of the tree to start a fire. In no time, I had nothing but a small pile of sticks and a lot of friction burns on my hands. Word of advice for you explorers: rubbing two sticks together vigorously does not make fire. Unless you have a few years. Just so you know.

I threw the sticks down in frustration and plopped myself down in the dirt, leaning up against the tree's immensely large trunk. I didn't look at Fang, only estimating the amount of effort he was putting into not laughing at my failure.

He jumped from the branch he was resting on and picked up the rabbit, a grin spreading across his smug face. He collected a sharp rock in one of his strong hands, and began to skin the hare. (Again, ew.)

We sat in silence, him ripping the guts out of a hare, me with my eyes closed and leaning against a tree trunk, feeling miserable despite the perfect weather conditions.

It was only a matter of minutes before Fang had the meat strips smashed into sticks (shish-kabob style), hanging over a pretty impressive fire. Figures.

"Look," I said, refusing to look Fang in the eye. "I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry I punched you. I'm sorry that…" I decided not to tell him that I thought-no, _knew-_he was the Traitor. I didn't care what my Voice said; Fang had to be the Traitor. Or, at least, I suspected strongly that he was. "Anyway, I'm just sorry." There. That should do it.

Fang's eyebrows raised, and a look of surprise took over the smug look he had just been wearing.

"Wow. The 'Great Max' has just fell from her lofty height to apologize to a mere peasant." He was smiling (did heaven itself just open up?) but his words cut me deep. It's not like I thought I was a goddess. Jerk.

I glowered at him, trying to subdue the oncoming smile.

Fang sat himself down next to me, also leaning against the tree. He put his arm around me, but to my dismay, I flinched; majorly. He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. I didn't try to get away, but I wasn't exactly hugging back either.

"Consider yourself forgiven," Fang whispered in my ear, staring into my eyes.

Whew. I don't remember having so many butterflies in my stomach.

I nodded, feeling my eyes brimming with tears. Oh great. Not again…not now…

Fang pulled me into his shoulder.

What would I do without him?

Probably die.

And death is not something that I plan on doing anytime soon.


	21. Chapter 21

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y-o n e**_

The distant rumble of helicopters interrupted our thoughts, and within a few minutes the dust beneath our feet was being stirred as a large black one landed a few yards away. We retreated into the tree, hidden within its branches.

Two men wearing all black (and some pretty sweet shades that Fang wanted really bad) emerged from the helicopter, letting down some stairs. They made some kind of hand signal, and three strange women (I called them women because I didn't know what else to call them…I'm not sure what they were) slinked down the stairs, wearing nothing more than leopard-print leotards and black tights. High-heeled, sleek, black boots crawled up their legs, stopping at last at the knee.

Yuck. Nudge would be cringing because of their lack of fashion sense right now. (I would be too…if I gave a flying whoop what they wore.)

I edged farther up into the tree, concealing myself within its leaves. I could feel Fang next to me, doing the same. Slowly, my wings opened, pushing apart the branches around me. Hopefully, the engine-though dying down-of the helicopter would drown out most of the noise we were creating.

The strange women continued to walk around the helicopter, seemingly sniffing the air around them.

"I know they're here," a voice bellowed from deep within helicopter. "Search them out!"

We peered through the leaves down at the women, who were quickly advancing on our tree, their noses high in the air.

Was it just me, or were their faces becoming more and more cat-like as time went on? I could've sworn their eyes went yellow, and their pupils reduced to vertical slits. Creepish.

Fang nudged me in the rib, interrupting my thoughts on the women.

I looked over at where he was indicating with a few bobs of his head. He put a finger to his lips, and cupped his ear with the other hand.

I nodded, and obediently kept my mouth shut (for once) and my ears open, staring intently on the helicopter's still open door.

Something was crawling along on the floor of the helicopter.

I squinted, concentrating even harder. It was a bag. A burlap bag. Like the one Fang and I were so rudely placed in. I kept staring at it, and a head popped out.

Coffee-colored skin and curly, flouncy hair burst from a small hole in the bag, followed by an arm to match.

Nudge.

My hand flew to my mouth to stop me from uttering a gasp in surprise and relief. She was alive. Were the others?

My question was answered within a few seconds as a few more burlap sacks crept toward the door, and heads popped out of those as well.

Angel.

Gazzy.

Iggy.

My babies, my family, my Flock, were all here, and alive. I would save them-strike that, we would save them-and then everything would go back to normal.

Or, as normal as you can be when you're part bird and always fleeing for your life.

I turned my attention back to the freaks of nature who were now clawing at my tree.

I tapped Fang's hand twice, as I usually did with Iggy, and on the count of three, we released our holds on the branches and pushed ourselves out of the tree, into the open atmosphere.

To my utmost surprise, three leopards-one of them all black, the rest a golden brown-leapt from the tree's canopy, lunging at our dangling legs as our wings strained to push us up higher.

Fang and I kicked violently, getting two of them off, but one-the black one-latched onto my leg using its teeth and claws.

I screeched in pain, trying to shake the beast off of my leg, with no prevail.

At last, Fang's familiar shoe caught the leopard square in the face, causing it to fall back to the ground with its snarling companions. It took a pretty good chunk of my flesh with it.

I told Fang not to worry about it.

I was sure I would get it back and give those leopards something to remember, too.

Ah, sweet, sweet revenge.


	22. Chapter 22

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - T w o**_

On the way to…well, wherever we were going (we were using our uncanny sense of direction), Fang and I discussed the strange leopard-women. Of course, it was pretty obvious that they had transformed into leopards; that conclusion was inevitable. How else would you explain three women entering a tree and three leopards coming out?

Fang hadn't removed his eyes from my leg, which was still bleeding profoundly. I snuck a glimpse at it every now and then, when Fang wouldn't notice. Drops-no buckets-of blood dropped down below. I hoped no one was directly beneath us at the moment.

And I've decided that I am not a cat person.

"You should get that cleaned out," Fang said suddenly, breaking the silence between us.

I shrugged.

"It's really no big deal," I countered, and it wasn't; I've seen more blood and cuts than a surgeon.

As soon as I said that, I got a wave of light-headedness. I didn't let Fang see that.

He pointed below us. I followed his gaze and noticed something I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before.

A huge building, completely white, lay out before us, looking like a patch of snow compared to the dirt and foliage-lacking landscape surrounding them.

I darted ahead of Fang, going into a steep dive. At the last second, I righted myself and landed gracefully-almost-on the ground, Fang next to me.

As my full weight came down upon my legs, the left one, the one with the gash, collapsed for a second. I recovered before Fang could comment on that. He didn't, but he did give me a look that said that he wasn't exactly pleased with me. I knew he wanted me to fix it up first, but come on. It's just a scratch. That runs all the way down my leg. And bleeds like nobody's business.

Whatever.

"They're in there."

I looked over at Fang, slightly startled that he had talked. So out of character.

"Who? The Flock?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How do you know?" Fang may be amazing, but he wasn't able to see through walls. Or was he? You never know what with all of these experiments they put us through.

His finger rose and indicated toward the side of the building we were facing, one without windows. There was a label on it: CUNNINGHAM ENTERPRIZES.

"So?" I said. We didn't know who kidnapped my flock. How did he know that these were the right people?

"The label on the helicopter said the same thing."

"Oh." How could I not have noticed? I _was_ the leader, after all. "I knew that."

"Sure," Fang snorted, irritated.

I gave him an innocent smile back before focusing again on the task at hand. We began searching for windows or doors or something, and that's when we noticed that there was a fence.

The fence was about eight feet high, chain link, but electric with barbed wire strung along the top. At the corners stood twelve foot high watch towers. With armed guards inside.

How in the world of waffles did we skip over that little detail?

We dived behind one of the bushes that lined the wall of the building.

"Did you notice that?" I hissed over at Fang, who was also staring at the towers and the fence.

"No," he replied simply.

"How could you miss it? It's flippin' _eight feet high_!" I could hardly consider it to be whispering.

Fang gave me a look that said, "You missed it, too, Captain!"

I glared back.

_Boys._

We crawled along the wall, hidden by the bushes, careful to keep completely silent. I don't know why we were, because the guards must've been asleep or something. I mean, we were standing there talking clear as day a few moments earlier.

I was tempted to just jump up and down waving my arms and screaming, "I'm here! I'm here!"

But I listened to Fang, for once, and stayed hidden and kept my mouth shut.

We came to a corner, and looking down the wall, we could see several windows and even a door that was wide open. I crept ahead, and after checking to make sure there was no one coming, I signaled for Fang to follow. We walked in the door, but were so jumpy and cautious we probably would've mistaken toast popping out of a toaster for a bomb dropping. No lie. We were freaking out.

After a few minutes of walking down random hallways-always taking the ones with the least amount of people-we came upon one door that was at the very end of the hallway we currently occupied. We hadn't run into a single person our whole walk, which might've added to our nerves.

We stalked up to the door. A piece of paper was taped to it, with marker scribbled over it, reading: Bird Kid Experiments. Authorized Personal Only.

What better welcoming matt than that, right?

I tried the knob, finding it unlocked. What, were they expecting us?

I pulled the door open, revealing a pretty plain looking room with only four dog crates.

"MAX!"

I was hit with a wall of children screaming my name, followed by the chanting of Fang and my names.

I placed my finger to my lips, silencing the kids. Oh, gosh, I've missed them so much. Using my stealth mode, I snuck across the room and unlatched each of the cages, releasing my Flock. I was about to turn around when I noticed a look of sheer horror strewn across each Flock member's face.

"Maximum Ride," a man's voice echoed into the small room. "We were hoping you would join us this evening."

I just had time to see him pull out a tranquilizer gun and aim it at us, the three leopard-women standing next to him.

The last thing I remember was my eyelids fluttering shut, and the overwhelming sensation to fall asleep. The darkness consumed me, and the only thing I could think was: "Oh, sh-"


	23. Chapter 23

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - t h r e e**_

My eyes began to open as I became aware of shackles on chains lining my wrists and ankles, a dart hanging out of my shoulder. Slowly, everything I could remember about what had just recently happened came flooding back into my mind.

The guard dragging me soon discovered that I was conscious.

"Take a good look around, Maximum, because this will be your home for a while," he growled, clearly enjoying every minute of the imprisonment. "You'll be sleeping in here."

He opened a heavy steel door to what looked like a dungeon, with stone walls and a damp, musty smell about it. A skeleton tied to the wall hung nearby.

"Oh, is this where I will be staying?" I asked in a pleasant tone. "I just love what you've done with the place. You know the stones over there sure do bring out the stones over here." I looked over at the skeleton. "Ooooo! Is that your boyfr-I mean, girlfriend?" I looked up at the man with a knowing grin on my face. "She's-or he's-a lucky one!"

I got chained to a wall.

"Oh, this feels so good on my back. I really needed that stretch," I said.

The guard was practically purple because of the anger he was stifling. He continued chaining me in silence.

"Wow," I continued, feeling one of his biceps. "Those are huge! You must be almost as strong as my six year old friend, Angel!"

That did it.

With a turn of the key, I was chained to the wall, completely unaware of where the rest of my Flock was. However, as the guard got more and more angry, I got happier.

Who could've guessed that the guy who chained me to a wall would be the same guy to make my day?


	24. Chapter 24

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - f o u r**_

As I stared out at the vast emptiness, I began to think.

They had known we were coming.

_Very good, Max. Did you figure that out all by yourself?_

I practically jumped out of my skin at the familiar Voice. So obnoxious; but I suppose it would keep me company for at least a little while. Being alone in a dungeon can get kind of lonely after a few hours.

"Yeah, well, I haven't really had time to think about that yet, ok?" I whispered into the dark, even though I knew the Voice would hear my thoughts just as easily. I guess the sound of my voice was comforting in the deafening silence.

_You've been sitting here for hours. Of course you've had time._

"Ugh! I've kind of been trying to get loose!" My irritated words shot through the stillness, stirring some bats that hung on the wooden platforms above my head.

_So how do you think you're getting out of here?_

"I don't know. I'm just me, remember? Just because I have wings doesn't mean I'm a super-human that can break through these chains."

_Oh, but Max, you are so much more than that. Keep in mind that you were made to save the world. Surely you would think you were programmed to overcome a minor obstacle like being chained to a wall in a dungeon by yourself._

Huh?

"What are you on?" I smirked. "'Cause whatever you're taking isn't helping your thinking. I've already tried this whole 'getting out' situation. It isn't going to work. And as for saving the world, well, find someone else who isn't chained to a wall in a dungeon by themselves, like you said."

_I don't appreciate your attitude, Maximum._

The Voice's tone hardened. Oh well. I was raised in a dog crate; since when did I care about manners?

Silence passed between us, causing that annoying rushing sound come from deep inside my inner ear.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked in a small voice. I was pretty much out of options. Why not beg?

Silence.

_Your wits are a helpful tool, Max. Use them._

I didn't hear from the Voice for the rest of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - f i v e**_

Iggy sat against the dungeon wall, his chains restricting him from feeling around for his surroundings.

He could tell that the walls were very tall from the way everything echoed, probably about twelve feet tall. They were made of stone. Somewhere nearby something was leaking onto the mossy stone floor, as it's dripping pierced through the stillness. It was damp and musty, not at all pleasant.

At least he knew where the Flock was. Angel was sitting at his left, Nudge at his right. Fang was on the other side of Angel, and Gazzy on the other side of Nudge. But where was Max? He hadn't seen her leave.

Iggy laughed silently at himself. Of course he hadn't seen what happened to Max. He was blind.

"What do we do now?" Nudge's voice was small and feeble, even in the silence. Iggy could tell that she was trying not to let everyone know just how scared and hopeless she felt.

Fang grunted. Iggy wished he could see the look on his face. He couldn't tell how he was feeling by a mere grunt. Was he scared? Were they really doomed? He waited for some other response.

"Where's Max?" he asked finally.

"She's-" Fang seemed to pause, as though choosing his words carefully. "They took her down some other corridor. I don't know where she is."

His tone was anything but emotional, so Iggy couldn't tell if he was concerned or not. That was Fang for you; about as open to sharing his feelings as a rock.

"What are they going to do to us?"

Angel's voice.

Iggy sensed the slight rustling of clothes, movement just to the right of him. He supposed that Fang was shrugging his shoulders.

Suddenly, as though on cue, the heavy door opened. Iggy could hear it. Someone wearing something solid and heavy-he could tell because of the noise it made-entered the dungeon. Iggy guessed that they were about two hundred pounds, judging by the sound of their footfalls, and very tall.

"So who wants to come out first?" A man's gruff voice echoed through the small room, and Iggy could feel Angel cringe a little next to him. He scooted closer to her, offering comfort. She laid her head on his side, with some difficulty because their arms were chained above their heads to the wall.

"No one?" the man's voice rang out again. "Well, I guess you'll all just die at the same time. After some experimenting, of course. Who wants to know who turned you guys in?"

Silence.

Then Angel's small voice broke through it. "Nobody did! There is no traitor!"

The man laughed at her bravery, and Iggy wished he could see him, size him up. Angel shrank back against Iggy's side.

"Ah, but your wrong, small one," he continued. "There is a traitor, and they have allowed this to happen. They're the reason you were all kidnapped. I'll give you one guess."

Iggy stared straight ahead, but he could tell the others were looking away by the awkwardness in the silence. It couldn't be who they think it is. Could it?

The man's evil and almost manic laughter boomed through the dungeon, sending chills down Iggy's spine. Goosebumps lined his bare arms.

"You really don't know?"

Another pause, filled only by the laughter.

"Max is the traitor."


	26. Chapter 26

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - S i x**_

_Good idea, Max,_ I thought to myself. _Use one of your feathers to undo the locks on the chains._

You know, sometimes I amaze even me.

Pulling out the feather, that was not exactly easy. Or fun. I lose feathers all the time; but those are loose feathers that are ready to come out. Yanking them out…

Let's just say that I'm not excited about making a feather pillow anytime soon.

The 'quill' part of it, the end of the feather without the little fibers going off of it, if you know what I mean, makes quite the nifty little lock pick. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

Gripping the feather in my teeth, I worked on getting my right hand free from the shackle, doing so in a record minute and a half. Or so.

Quickly, I unlocked my other hand, rubbing my red and sore wrists. Word of advice: don't wear heavy steel shackles as bracelets; it's not comfortable. Just saying.

In about ten minutes, I had completely freed myself of my bindings. Now I just have to find a way out of the twelve foot-tall stone walls that have a steel crate blocking the top of it.

Ready boys and girls? We need to put on our thinking caps now. Our mission: get Max out of the dungeon. Are you thinking? Ok. Hmm…

I rose to my feet, looking all over the dungeon, pondering over how to get out of this dump.

The heavy steel door opened. A man with a very gruff voice-laughing hysterically, I might add-came in, his unshaven face curled up in a cruel smile.

He looked at me, and his smile vanished. "How did you get out?" He just stood there, dumbstruck, as he asked me this question. Like I'd tell him.

Slowly, as though to prevent me from noticing, he closed the door and locked it with a key he was wearing on a necklace.

"Oh goody! A visitor!" I put on a pleasant smile. I should have some more fun. I deserve that much right? "Did you bring cookies?"

The man just stood there, still looking dumbstruck, as though he couldn't believe I hadn't mauled him over to get out the door. "  
Um, pardon? Did you say cookies?"

I nodded. "I'm on a mission to find the best chocolate chip cookies in the world. But if you don't have any, I'll just take that key right there and be on my way."

I smiled even bigger. He looked even more confused.

I came skipping-awkwardly, because I just don't skip all too often-over to where he stood, staring at me with a suspicious air. I gave him a large hug, barely managing to get my arms around his chubby neck.

Skillfully, I unlatched the necklace, pretending to be giving him a great big hug. Aww. I'm just so caring. As he began to realize what I was doing (I'm not sure how he could feel my fingers beneath the fat rolls on his neck), he started to move away, preparing to strike me. But I was ready.

I moved my fingers a little, looking for just the spot, and jabbed my pointer finger into his pressure point with extreme force. He dropped to the wet floor, looking stunned, before slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Gee, thanks Mister, for visiting," I added, faking the whole little girl act.

I dragged his very, _very_ large body into the cell. I started to latch him to the wall, but the chains didn't fit around his plump wrists. So instead I just left him on the floor with the chains snaked across his beer belly.

"See you, Professor Pudgy," I said with a smirk, locking the heavy door behind me.

I just love my job.


	27. Chapter 27

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - S e v e n**_

I edged around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of…what? I didn't exactly know what I was looking for. All I knew was I had to save my family.

I was about to make my way to the head office, wherever that may be, to look at a map or something, until I heard, very faintly, crying. Yes, definitely crying.

Angel.

Nudge.

Iggy.

Gazzy.

Fang.

It had to be them. I looked at the door, a large steel one with metal bars strung across a small square at the back. It was a pretty stereotypical dungeon door. Maybe Hollywood isn't all fake…

I reached for the key my hand was holding, hoping it would work on this door, too.

It did.

I peaked my head around the corner of the door, expecting things like, "MAX!" or "She's here to save us!" or something like that. But no. I got a bunch of frightened looks, as well as a glare from Fang.

What did I do?

"Hey, guys," I said, walking in, confusion defining my expression. "So, wanna be let out, or what?"

Gazzy shook his head feebily, as though heartbroken. Iggy just glared at the spot just above my forehead. Fang met my eyes with such a look that I almost burst out crying and whimpering for forgiveness for whatever I had done. I swear, if looks could kill…

"Traitor," Angel muttered under her breath. Fang's grip on her shoulder seemed to tighten as his gaze wavered off of me for a second, looking down on her. Her blonde curls did little to hide her tear-streaked face, her blue eyes shimmering from crying.

"What?" was all I managed to get out, my fists at my side automatically clenching into fists. A lump came to my throat, but there was no way I would cry here. That's not how I roll.

"T-Traitor?" I stuttered, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Fang looked at me again, his stare growing colder, harder. Iggy wrapped his arm around Nudge, who was clearly fighting off her own tears. My brave little soldier. Surely she wasn't against me, whatever I did?

She leaned against his shoulder, wiping the water running down her cheeks, and nodded at me.

"The guard said you were a traitor. That you betrayed us."

"What?" My voice was louder than it should have been, for this was still an escape. My fists were so tightly closed that the knuckles were white. "How could I be the traitor? I've been working my butt off to save your own!"

Fresh tears streamed down Angel and Nudge's faces. Iggy looked away, and gave Gazzy a hug, crowding closer to Fang; who still hadn't let his glare let up.

"Well, I'm not. For all we know, they're just trying to turn us all against each other. Come on," I reached for their shackles, the key outstretched in my hand. "Let's get out of here."

The kids all shied away, but I ignored it and unlocked their chains. Despite trying to be subtle about it, I could see relief flood through their tiny bodies as their arms dropped from their spot on the wall.

I was going down the line: Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Fang. When I reached Angel, Fang didn't let go of her shoulder, but once she was free from the shackles, she managed to pull herself free from his grip to rub her sore wrists. Fang, however, wasn't so persuasive. He absolutely did not want me near him.

"Do you want to get out or not?" I asked, irritation creating a slight edge in my voice.

"Yes," he replied simply, but he practically spat it out at me. "But how do I know you won't lead me-us-into some trap?" Fury and hatred were dripping off of each word, each syllable sounding painfully angered.

"Because I'm your best friend," I shot back, getting a bit very furious now. "And the only family you're ever going to have!"

I bent down, and managed to get him unchained. I turned around, swinging the keys in my right hand, before turning back to face the flock.

"Ok, guys," I began, beaming at them. "Let me start off by saying that I've missed you guys. Is anyone hurt?"

No one nodded, or gave any response.

"Good. Now, I think we could take on the guards easily as long as we stick together and work as a team. I'm not sure where the exit is, but Fang and I have used it once before to get in, so I suppose we should be able to find the way out."

The flock just stood there with wide eyes, as though afraid I was about to tear them each apart in turn. Iggy was still clutching Gazzy's shoulder, and Angel was sort of hiding behind Fang's legs. Fang's glare appeared to have intensified. What the bleep did I do?

We stood in silence for a few moments, before I decided it was time to go, announcing my thoughts.

I started to exit through the heavy steel door, but I realized that there was no one following me.

"Guys?" I started to turn around, but something dark and heavy slammed into my from the side, slamming me out into the wall of the hallway.

"You're going to pay for doing this to us."

"Fang?" I stammered as I gasped for the breath that had escaped my lungs.


	28. Chapter 28

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - E i g h t**_

I struggled to gain my breath back, but Fang was on top of me, his arms at his side, ready to strike.

"Any last words," he hissed, barely above a whisper, "traitor?"

I gulped.

"Could you get off of me?" I replied with a smile.

A dangerous flash crossed over Fang's dark eyes. His fists rose up to about his chest, and an evil grin spread across his infuriated face for a fraction of a second, probably from envisioning the damage he could do to my face.

Oh dear.

Just as he threw the first punch at my face, I swung an arm up to protect it, grabbing his wrist. I twisted it painfully, but he was strong and still had another arm. His other hand shot out and got a grip on my throat.

Man, this kid was not messing around.

I mustered up all of my strength to pull my leg out from under Fang (he may have had hollow bones, but he was not light at all) and shoved my foot up into his stomach, forcing him off of me. He hid the opposite wall, narrowly avoiding the open steel door that many small eyes were looking out of.

I leapt on top of him, pinning each of his arms down on the ground, but jeez; this kid was seriously strong.

"Fang," I said, almost desperately. Almost. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you."

His eyes flashed again, and a snarl curled up upon his lips. He looked about to say something, and I didn't want to know what. Before he wriggled free of my grasp-couldn't be very long now-I offered a punch to his nose, now covered in scarlet.

The blood gushing from Fang's nostrils got onto the floor, on my knuckles, and on his black jacket.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking at him with my most sincere expression. "I thought it would knock some sense into you."

I rose up off of Fang, and offered him my hand to help him up.

Fang shoved my hand aside, wiped his face quickly, and shoved his foot into my kneecap as he began to leap to his feet.

A deafening crack echoed through the otherwise silent and empty hallways, and I collapsed, clutching my knee with pain. My face lost its apologetic smile, and instead, a snarl of my own threatened to break loose.

But in the silence, I became consciously aware of the sound of footsteps approaching. I looked over at my cell door, just down the hall, at the still limp form of Professor Tubs.

I looked back in time to see several men in white suits look down at the bloodied mess of Fang, to my huddled form opposite him.

"Well, looks like we won't have to kill them, boys," the front-most man snickered. His posse let a light chuckle out as well, as though following some invisible instruction to do so. The first man stopped laughing, and his little wannabes did the same. "They're killing themselves for us."

I heard a light twang, like an arrow let out of its bow, before I started to black out.

The last thing I remember is looking over at Fang, who's glare wasn't directed at the group of men.

It was at me.


	29. Chapter 29

_**C h a p t e r T w e n t y - N i n e**_

Fang watched in silence as Max slowly drifted into unconsciousness, never letting up on his intense stare.

A burning sensation flooded in through his shoulder, where he saw a green-tipped arrow jabbed into it. It hurt badly, and the poison at the end made it feel as though his veins were on fire.

He fought against the poison's sleepy effects, managing to get a weak kick at Max's shin. His eyes were threatening to close, but Fang was determined to stay awake, to know where he was going and what would happen to the flock.

How could Max have done this? He had trusted her, they all had. Now she was a Traitor?

As his mind slowly went black, questions were the only thing keeping him at least semi-conscious.

As the men dragged him-they carried Max as though a valuable specimen-he silently noted where they were going. He surprised himself at just how well he was fighting off the poison-tipped arrow, though he thought he was only doing it out of desperation.

They soon entered a large room, with no windows to the outside, however there were windows that looked into a room that wasn't filled with anything at all. It was white, lined with some sort of metal (Fang supposed it was steel). The only way in and out was through a door that was to the left of the viewing windows. Chairs sat in rows facing the large window.

Fang's eyes fluttered threateningly, but he snapped them back open, despite their sudden lead-like qualities. He was losing his control over the sleeping poison.

Just as his world darkened and his eyelids failed to remain open, he could just make out the fuzzy outline of Max being hauled into the empty room.


	30. Chapter 30

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t y**_

I woke up a few minutes later, lying on the floor of a very boring room.

Seriously, do these guys have an interior decorator? I mean, this room was just plain _dull_.

Nothing in it. Nothing. All of the walls were made of metal-probably steel-and the only way out was through a door next to a viewing window. Fang and the Flock were inside there, watching me, suddenly awake just as I was. A large man in a white suit, the same one that broke up our fight, was talking to them with a smirk upon his face.

I continued to stare at him as he made his way behind the rest of the viewers (made up of his posse and the Flock) onto a raised platform. He pressed a button next to a microphone, and as he spoke into it, the sound transferred to the otherwise soundproof room I was in.

"Maximum Ride," his voice boomed back at me, as though I didn't know my name by now. "If you go near the door, which is locked by the way, press the button and speak into the tiny microphone. We will communicate through this system."

I sauntered over to the button (I did try the door; it was locked T_T) and pressed it with as much attitude as one could express while pushing a button.

"What?" I snapped, waiting for a response.

"Just thought I should explain to you what we are about to do," he replied. "We will kill each of you in turn, though we would like to see you put up a fight first. How well you do will determine how many days you will live. We"-his hand gestured toward his evil minions-"will judge you on a scale of one to ten, which will tell you how many days you will have before a very, er, _interesting _death. Any questions, maggot?"

"Yeah. When do I decide when to kill you?"

I didn't get a response, just a satisfied smile as though trying to appear amused.

"Don't worry. I'm flexible. I am typically available on Tuesdays, however any given day could work. And don't be scared; I'll snap your neck so fast, I'll bet you won't feel a thing."

The big boss man shifted uncomfortably at my words, but he reached for the button and microphone on his side of the glass.

His smirk reappeared on his face.

"I'll have you know, Maximum, that 'fear' is not a part of my vocabulary," he said triumphantly.

"Yeah, but did you know that it's in your eyes?" I scoffed.

His face turned a shade of scarlet I had not seen before. I think I have a new favorite color.

Pressing the button a final time, he said (loosening his collar), "Send in the competition. Maximum Ride, your reign of terror has come to an end."

What was I, the Terminator?


	31. Chapter 31

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t y - O n e**_

Fang's blurred vision slowly settled into clarity. He looked about him, from where he was sitting in the front row of about three or four rows of chairs, facing a large viewing window. Max was on the other side of the glass.

At his right sat Nudge, but he was on the end, so no one else sat near him. Angel followed Nudge, with Iggy on the other side of her, Gazzy next to Iggy.

Where were they? And what was Max doing in there?

Beside him, Nudge uttered a small whimper, apparently not even trying to put on a brave face any longer.

He put his arm around her, comforting her, but she merely stiffened.

"I'll get us out of here," he whispered into her ear.

Rather than nodding, Nudge's curly hair shook as her head moved from side to side. She pointed to her stomach, where a thick metal bar ran across her thin frame, attached to the chair she was sitting in.

Fang looked down at his own midsection, where a similar bar stood. His was thicker, stronger. Looking down the row of chairs, he noted that the other flock members had the same thing. He was stuck to his chair.

A movement in front of him caused him to look up into the plain room Max was in. The disturbance in the stillness turned out to be the moving of a wall; a wall that had appeared strong and sturdy moments before. The Leopard Women emerged, each on a chain, with a white-coat dragging each into the room, off to the side. The wall's opening closed just as suddenly as it had opened.

"Hmm…" Fang jumped at the deep voice behind him, where the leader of the thugs stood, his finger hovering over a button near the microphone. "Let's try the two spotted beauties first."

Upon command, two of the Leopard Women's 'trainers' released the chains from their, well, collars, Fang supposed. They lunged for Max, who was up in the air, wings outstretched, in a matter of seconds.

Before their eyes, the Women soon morphed into Leopards…with newly acquired wings.

Nudge covered up her face with her hands, sobbing lightly. She knew that this would happen until each and every one of them died. Fang's arm wrapped tighter around her tiny, heaving shoulders.

There was no way he'd let this ship go down without him dead first.


	32. Chapter 32

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t y - T w o**_

The women before me transformed into leopards, but this time they had _wings_.

"What do you think of my creations, Maximum?" The large man's voice boomed in through the microphone system. "Do you like the wings?"

"They always get you with them extras," I muttered under my breath.

"Are you ready to die, Maximum Ride?" The leopard girls spoke simultaneously, sounding as a single voice. It came out as a sort of disgusted and excited hissing sound with a hint of growling.

"Well, I suppose…when the right time comes."

"The time is now, Maximum Ride," the leopard women continued to slink toward me, clearly enjoying this.

"For you, maybe," I spat back, getting more and more frustrated. "Hope you wrote up a will."

The only black leopard bared her teeth and lunged for me then, her claws out before her. Her spotted followers merely hung back, allowing their leader to have long-awaited fight.

I was ready for her, and gave her a punch square in the face. My knuckles got nipped by her teeth, but nothing serious. She looked stunned, but it wasn't long before she returned to normal. Her followers were clearly outraged by attacking their friend, and looked ready to pounce in a crouching position, their tails flicking back and forth. Bloodthirsty hunger pulsed through their systems; I could tell by the want in their gleaming yellow eyes.

"Let's see just how well you can fly, shall we?"

I stretched my tawny wings wide and pumped myself into the air, though the space was limited; the ceiling was only about fifteen feet high.

Immediately upon my take-off, the leopard women opened their own wings (all three of them black and only about ten feet in length) and took to the air after me. All three of them focused their bloodshot eyes on me, their wings pumping with a lot less grace than any of us bird kids.

I hovered in a corner, near the communication button/speaker/microphone system, awaiting the fiends to arrive on my side of the room. They took quite a while; about forty-five seconds. Considering the room wasn't all that huge, this was a very long time.

As I waited oh so patiently, I took the liberty to look around the room. Little sealed holes lined the walls every couple of feet, located at the top (so right around my head) of the room. It almost looked as though they would be used for something like…

"_Oof_."

Apparently while I was marveling at the mysterious holes in the walls, one of the leopards-the black one, who appears to be the quickest and swiftest-had swiped me across the stomach. I must say, she packs a powerful punch.

"You got cash to pay for that, kitty?" I hissed.

She gave me a smirk, and prepared to strike again. But this time, I was ready for her.

Enjoying every second and facial expression, I punched, kicked, grabbed, scratched, and every other demonic thing I could think of doing to these freaks of nature.

In a matter of about three minutes, all three leopard women were on the ground completely knocked out.

I turned toward the little viewing area just off of the battle room, and gave a cheerful smile to the large man in the white suit.

Still feeling fairly pleasant, I alighted on the ground and made my way over to the microphone button and pressed it.

"Sorry that it wasn't much of a show, but maybe you'll have more of a thrill in the sequel. In that episode, I'm planning on doing that"-here I gestured toward the half-morphed, winged leopard women-"to you."

I let go of the button and gave an even bigger smile. Wonder if after we break out of this joint we could stop at Subway. I could go for a sandwich…

"Maximum, how well do you swim?" the boss man's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

I shrugged, still grinning.

But then water came pouring out of the once clogged holes in the walls.

Crud.

Very quickly, the room started to fill up, but the Boss Man overlooked one thing: I have hollow bones, so I _float_. It's like trying to drown a piece of cardboard or paper. Ha ha. I love it when I'm right and they fail.

I swam over to the door, and the pressure from both me and the rising water forced the door over, causing water to flow into the little viewing room.

Desperate, the Boss Man pressed a series of buttons, turning off the water pumps and draining the water in the battle room. The leopard women woke up from their little slumber. Let's just say that they were not too thrilled with Mr. Boss Man for leaving them in the water-filled room. They stalked from the area, sopping wet, and hissing to each other.

I untied the Flock, not caring that they weren't speaking to me or struggling with me as though I were the bad guy.

"Come on guys," I yelled over the screaming of the Boss Man. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."


	33. Chapter 33

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t y - T h r e e**_

The rest of the escape was pretty easy; no one tried to stop us from stampeding through the various hallways and into the corridor in which the entrance was located.

We burst out of the doors and were in the air before anyone, besides the present company in the viewing room, even realized that we were missing.

The flock and I must've flown about twenty miles (in about five-ten minutes) before decide to land in a pretty barren region; Nudge guessed that we must be somewhere in Arizona. I gave up keeping track of what state we were in, so I just took her word for it.

It had felt good to fly again, with the wind surging through my hair, feeling aerodynamic and, well, graceful. My wings felt amazing to be so stretched out for the little 'joyride', and judging by the flock's expressions, they were just as relieved/satisfied with finally getting out into the air.

Not ten seconds had we landed on the dusty ground and Fang was already on top of me.

"You!" he hissed, pointing his finger at me with a look of pure distaste. "You traitor! How could you do that to us? After sticking by you for all these years?"

His tone was low and even, yet accusing and deadly. I knew that if I pushed my luck, I'd be caught in a 'kill or be killed' situation.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested, with little success. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Iggy leading the rest of the kids over a little ways to draw in the dirt with some pebbles and sticks they had found.

Fang lunged at me, his arms out in front of him, and his wings at the ready. I dodged his attack easily, able to move a little bit more swiftly, since I was slightly lighter-weight than him.

I rose to my feet (I had been in a sort of crouching position) and offered Fang my hand. He had flung face-first in the dirt, and I was going to be the chivalrous one.

He refused my hand, shoving it angrily out of his face. In a matter of seconds, he was back on his feet, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fight me," he growled, looking slightly crazed. "I'm not going to just let you walk out without being taught a lesson. You'll be lucky to get out alive."

I turned to face him, fighting back tears. So this was it, then. Fang, my Fang, seriously wanted to see me dead. No, he wanted to be the one to kill me. The hated lump came into my throat, but I overruled the urge to cry with a more 'defiant' and 'frustrated' emotion.

Without another word to him, I turned my back on him and the flock; the worst thing I could've done.

"I'll be back," I said, striving to stay calm. I used a passive tone, with a peaceful yet hurt expression on my face.

"Where are you going?" Fang spat-literally. He spat at the dirt just in front of my feet. It was probably the most painful thing that had happened to me yet. What happened to the Fang I grew up with?

"To get proof that I am not a traitor," I replied simply. I turned to Iggy and the rest of the flock. "Guys, I need you to stay here. Fang and I will be back in a few hours. Look for somewhere to spend the night, but stay in this general area. Come on, Fang," I added, grabbing his wrist.

He ripped his wrist from my grasp, but didn't protest and followed me into the air in the direction of the laboratory.

That we just broke out of.


	34. Chapter 34

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t y - F o u r**_

Turns out breaking in was even easier than breaking out.

Everyone was simply delighted to see us again, and greeted us by grabbing our ankles and wrists and dragging us off to see the Boss Man. Fang put up somewhat of a struggle, but I just went along with it; the sooner I see the head of this operation the sooner I'll have my proof.

At last we were carried (I must add this little part here: Fang had five people dragging him; one for each arm, one for each leg, and one for both wings. I, however, had only one person carrying me, honeymoon style, with rope tied loosely around my wrists and ankles. Ha.) into the Boss Man's exquisite office.

Red velvet seemed to be of top priority in his little space, as there were red velvet drapes lining the wall to ceiling windows behind his desk, with gold trimmings and decorations. His desk was a large and very fancy one made of some sort of wood (he suggested cherry wood, but I thought cherries were fruit) with a huge red velvet swivel chair sitting behind it. Whew. I mean, this guy was living _large_.

"Wow," I said as we walked into the office, drinking in my surroundings. "All I had in the room you guys put me in earlier was some rats."

"Ah, Maximum Ride," the Boss Man sighed once he laid his beady little eyes on me. "I must say that I am quite surprised to see you back at our facilities. I am told that you came here of your own accord?"

"You're told correctly, sir," I replied with a mocking salute. It didn't really work out well because my wrists were tied together in front of me, so it kind of lost the effect.

"What brings you here? Certainly not our hospitality."

"I just missed you so much, you see, sir," I said, again with a sarcastic tone. He gave me a glare to assure me that he was not amused.

I felt another set of eyes on me, and an unpleasant chill snaked down my spine. I looked over my captive's shoulder to see Fang's cold stare dead set on my eyes. I gave a subtle-and inaudible-gulp and continued with what I had to say.

"We're really here," I continued, waving off the guy who was holding me. After getting a nod from Boss Man, he placed me in a chair across from the Man himself at his desk. "because I want answers."

Boss Man gave me a look that tried to hide his uncertainty. It was an epic fail. "Naturally."

"I was accused of being a traitor to my flock," I said. Boss Man snapped his fingers twice and the men holding Fang plopped him down in the chair next to me before exiting the room.

"You are, as you call it, a traitor," he retorted, still unsure of where this was going. Honestly, I was shocked to see this going so smoothly. I must be having a pretty darn good day.

"Why?"

"Simple. You have been giving us unlimited amounts of information; without your knowledge of course. Perhaps I shouldn't tell you this, but now that you're here and about to die (this time in a way that will make this all quite final) I suppose you should want to know.

"You see, Maximum, I have implanted a chip in your being. Now this chip has been placed in a part of your body that allows us to see when you move a certain, er, _hinge _and we can hear all that you say as well as the rest of your-what do you call it? Flock?-flock says. It's really quite useful."

Me, being the intelligent being I am, gave the ingenious reply after discovering such startling news of "Huh?"

"But no matter. Ms. Ride, we are finished here."

Boss Man snapped his fingers once this time, and the men returned, baring guns.

"We are done here. Hope you have enjoyed your life. I know we have."

He gave a sinister laugh and spun around in his swivel chair while the men aimed their guns at Fang and I.

"Any last words, Max?"

I looked over at a sheepish looking Fang and nodded.

"Told you so."


	35. Chapter 35

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t y - F i v e**_

"Strange words," the Boss Man said, looking oddly perplexed. But he shrugged off his minor confusion and pulled out a gun, his followers doing the same.

"Now Mr. Boss Man," I began, shaking a finger at him. "Is that any way to treat your guests?" I placed my hands on my hips before looking him in the eye. "Now what would your mother think?"

Boss Man looked peaved off for a moment, but replied with a smirk, "I killed my mother."

"Gasp!" I said (and yes, I actually said the word gasp, not just gasped, if that made any sense) and raised a hand to my mouth.

Boss Man and his holmies (quite a band name, right?) all cocked their guns and aimed them at Fang and I.

I tried my best to look mockingly apologetic, and said in a dangerously calm and even tone, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but my friend and I won't be staying long enough to be killed tonight. On the count of three," I added, turning to Fang. "One-"

And then Fang and I kicked their butts.

A few gunshots went off the moment I said "one", but since Fang and I had already jumped them, the bullets merely pierced through the roof of the very fancy office.

"Hey Fang," I asked calmly, as though having a friendly cup of tea instead of fighting for our lives. He turned to me with a look that said "Really? Now?"

"Do you think that maybe when we get out of this joint that I could get an office like this?"

Fang's face lit up for a moment, probably relieved that I wasn't angry with him, but as suddenly as it came, the smile left. I think the sun must've come out then hid behind some clouds or something, because the office seemed to get darker…

In no time, after kicking and punching and snatching away the guns (which I refused to let Fang take with us…so I put them in my jacket instead), all of the men lay unconscious on the ground, with some bloodshed splattered on their very fancy white suits. Oh well. I was never one with manners.

I started to turn toward the door to leave, but Fang's strong hand wrapped around my own and he pulled me over to one of the floor to ceiling windows.

I thought I heard him mutter something like, "I've always wanted to do this."

Before I knew what was happening, Fang looked at me with a defiant look in his eye and tightened his grip on my hand.

And then jumped into the window.

It shattered into billions of pieces; each shard dancing to the ground looking like crystalline snowflakes. The sun glinted off of each one, and somehow Fang and I remained unhurt as we hurdled to the ground.

Seconds before we would have hit the grass below, Fang pulled himself below me and landed, hard, on his side. He rolled onto his back, his arms outstretched.

"Fang! No!" I freaked, trying to pull my wings out, but it was very much too late. I landed right on top of him.

"_Oof_."

"Fang! I-I'm so sorry! I was going to try to stop, but my wings wouldn't open and-"

Fang clasped a hand over my mouth and looked at me with his unyielding dark eyes. "You talk too much."

I rolled off of him, and offered a hand to help him up, but Fang refused it and got up on his own. I lowered my arm awkwardly.

"Hold still," he said softly, and turned his back on me. I stood confused, but did as I was told, unsure of where this was going.

I was about to think that he was going to just walk out on me, but instead, he whirled around on his heel, his fist colliding with my mouth.

I screamed a cry of pain, one with more emotional depth than physical. He knew I wasn't the traitor, so what the (insert your choice of words here) was he doing?

But before I could give any more protest, Fang's fist came at me again, catching me off-guard for the second time. My hand flew to my mouth as blood trickled into it, and it wasn't long before my shirt was a different color.

I turned away from the guy I thought I had made up with, but a hand caught my shoulder, and turned me around. I didn't even have a chance to open my eyes as another blow was offered at my mouth.

Over and over Fang gave these blows, catching me at moments he and I both knew I wouldn't be able to defend myself as quickly in. My mouth felt as though on fire.

After six more blows like the first three, a tooth in the back of my bloody mouth popped loose. I lowered my head and spat it out into my hand, but before I could look at it, Fang had snatched it into his own.

I was now coughing, choking on my own blood, losing oxygen fast, but the kid next to me was studying my tooth.

"This is it," he muttered under his breath, looking relieved.

I took off into the sky before I could hear another word, dropping bits of blood as I did so. Tears were now flowing freely down my face, but I wiped them away as quickly as they came; sure I looked a mess.

That was _not_ how I pictured that little encounter to go.


	36. Chapter 36

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t y - S i x**_

The throbbing pain around my mouth as well as the blinding tears in my eyes lead me to the conclusion that I needed to land very soon…probably _now_.

I spotted a clearing a little to my left, so with a swoop of my wing I was steering myself in the direction of the open space. It was in the middle of a very small forest, so I hoped Fang wouldn't find me. Granted I couldn't see much, but I didn't think the kid was following me. If he was he'd better fear for his life.

There was no way I could go back; not to the flock or the Institution. Well, the Institution would know how to take care of me…

I landed on the grassy ground and collapsed into a bloody, messy heap, using a nearby tree to support. I burst into full out tears, and screamed some things in my head (not out loud for fear Fang would hear me) that I wouldn't dare repeat. How could he do that to me? What did I do? I just saved all of their ungrateful hides, and this is the thanks I get? Countless punches in the mouth from whom I suspected to be my best friend? My whole world?

I slumped against the tree and continued to cry.

I was too busy being a pathetic little girl to hear Fang's nearly silent footfalls on the ground next to me, and failed to recognize his presence until he laid a hand on my shoulder.

I yanked it away, and leapt to my feet, refusing to have my back turned on him. My face and shirt were bloody, a few stained strands of hair straying loosely into my eyes.

My mouth opened, but no words ushered forth, only pitiful sobs. I cursed myself for behaving like a wimpy little kid and threw myself back to the ground in disgust. Jeez! Why do I have to be like this?

I felt the familiar strength and comfort of Fang's arms around me, pulling me towards him.

"I'm sorry I landed on you," I said in heaving gasps in between sobs. "And I'm sorry I was so heavy. But why did you have to do that? I just saved your flippin' life and you don't give a care!"

I could feel Fang's lips caress across my forehead before he pushed me away from his embrace. He turned my face towards me and studied it for a moment, his expression unreadable.

Without a word he picked me up in his arms and carried me into the little forest, toward the distinct sound of rushing water. In no time we were before the source of the sound, a small creek running through the tangle of trees.

Fang placed me beside its bank, and cupped a bit of water into his hands and rubbed the blood from my face.

My crying subsided, but my heart remained ruined. What did I do so wrong?

Ugh. I sound like someone from a soap opera or something. Jeez, I _hate_ when I get like this. For those of you reading this, do _not_ judge me based on this little breakdown.

It didn't take long for my face to feel clean and refreshed, but my glare stayed deadly. And focused on Fang.

"I guess you want me to explain that," he said simply, gesturing toward the swollen (and still bleeding) gash on my mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "No, no it's all right. I don't care if you tell me or not why you beat the crud out of me," I said bitterly, sarcasm dripping off of each syllable.

I looked away from his gaze, now soft and regretful.

"I had to do it, you know," he said at last, after a few moments' pause. "The Boss said that you had the microchip implanted within you, he had mentioned a hinge. He could see when you talked, he could hear everything you said as well as what we said. The answer was obvious."

My eyes moved up to look into his, despite my inward protests. However, as soon as I saw the single tear threatening to break down his cheek, I forced myself to stare at my scuffed up, Converse-covered (and very worn, might I add) feet.

"The microchip was a tooth, Max."

I didn't give a response.

"I had to get it out, and I figured that it wouldn't be one of those things you can just yank out. It would need to be forced out. If we planned us to do this, I knew you probably would've done much more damage to yourself than I just did."

Still nothing. Fang was facing a tough crowd.

I hated admitting, however, that he was undoubtedly correct about everything he was saying.

"I hated doing it, Max. But I knew it had to be done. I'm sincerely sorry."

At last I looked up into his face, and saw that the tear had finally escaped his eye, now running down his cheek. One shaky finger of mine raised itself up to the face that I had been seeing since I was a little kid, and wiped away that tear.

Fang held my hand, then leaned forward and kissed me. And get this: I didn't throw up on him. Or run away. It was actually quite nice; and I almost admitted to myself just how much I loved Fang.

Oh yeah, and before this gets too sappy, I should say this: it was quite relieving to know that I now had a piece of _blackmail_ to hang over Fang's head; I had seen him cry.

And he can't deny it; I saw the tear.

Revenge is sweet.


	37. Chapter 37

_**C h a p t e r T h i r t y - S e v e n**_

"So, do you really think I could have an office like that?" I asked for the ump-teenth time. Fang rolled his eyes and let out a light chuckle before looking me in the face.

"Sure, as soon as I get enough money to buy us some pointless privileges, like food and shelter…"

I laughed, loving the feeling of the sun on my wings, the wind blowing my hair out behind me. My mouth hurt more than any other injury I'd ever gotten had, and throbbed in the coldness of the atmosphere. Subconsciously my hand went to my mouth, feeling it for damage. It was still bleeding slightly.

Fang flew closer to me, and his gaze was steady upon my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, barely audible. He didn't look away as he spoke, nor after.

I shrugged and offered a smile back at him. He didn't seem to believe it.

"It doesn't really hurt too bad," I lied. He didn't believe that either.

"Yes it does," he said, continuing to stare into my eyes. I averted my own. "But I'm not just apologizing for that, you know. I'm sorry for everything…for not believing you, beating you up, everything. But there's still more to it than that."

I looked at him with confusion written across my face. "What else is there? You haven't done anything wrong; except think that I am perfect," I added to myself.

A flash of anger and shame crossed Fang's expression, a dark shadow cast in his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't even provide a home and food for you, for the flock. They deserve better. _You _deserve better…"

He looked away then, unable to hide his sudden lack of pride.

I moved to put a hand on his shoulder, but our large wingspans made this difficult and awkward. Instead I just looked at him.

"Fang, you have no right to be blaming yourself," I said, using a soft yet commanding tone. "If anything, it's my fault we live like we do. I am the leader of the flock, and I can't provide food, shelter, or safety. Do you think I want to watch these kids grow up around blood and fear?" I shook my head. "You've been doing a better job than I have of keeping them safe. Don't blame yourself."

I assumed that his silence was that of appreciation, but I couldn't be too sure. Fang was awfully good at putting on a mask and remaining quiet so that I couldn't tell his emotions. Sometimes the effect was slightly eerie…

"Here we are," I said at last after a few more minutes of flying.

I dipped my wing so that I was turning in wide circles, hawk-style, making to land on the dirt-covered ground. Not too long after my feet hit the ground did Iggy come running up to me with his fists at the ready.

"You shouldn't have returned, Max," he said, spitting at my feet. Jeez, one misunderstanding and suddenly I'm a demon, I mean, what is this?

I put my own fists up. "Well, we could fight this out or I could explain to you why I am not a traitor, as I have been saying all along, thank you very much."

Fang stepped in between us, his arms out to keep us away from each other.

"Iggy," he began, facing his companion. "Max is telling the truth. She's innocent. There was a microchip disguised as a tooth. That was how the Institute was finding us and such. I took it out."

I gestured toward my still bleeding lip.

Between my blood-stained shirt, my bloody and swollen mouth, blood-seared face, and nasty hair, Iggy seemed to get the message.

"Oh my gosh, Max," he said, suddenly solemn and regretful; shamed, as he should be. "I'm so sorry, so sorry! Are you all right? Did it hurt? Fang how did you-?"

Fang cut him off with a hand gesture. "It wasn't easy," he said in a tone that implied that the matter was to be discussed no further.

Before anyone else said anything, Iggy rushed at me with his arms outstretched, hugging me briefly while muttering apologies. Good to know he knows how to respect his leader.

"Where's the rest of the flock?" I asked.

Iggy let me go and waved over toward a mound of very large rocks, all placed together in such a way that resembled a cage.

"They're sleeping. Exhausted, I guess. None of them truly believed you were a traitor, I think, so no worries. They can wait until later to find out for sure."

I took one look at the rock cave and sighed. Before I knew I was speaking, my sore mouth uttered words that I couldn't believe actually came from me; I said something Nudge would have mentioned.

I looked at Fang.

"Fang? Could we maybe go somewhere nice? With like beds and stuff?"

I cursed myself silently for asking such a child-like question. Instead of the slap in the face I had thought I would get, Fang laughed-a real laugh that made my heart flutter-and said, "You're the leader, Max."

I sighed again, this time of relief.

"Good. I say we go to an Embassy Suites for the night in the nicest place they've got."

Sometimes I just love my power.


End file.
